Good Enough
by staceygirl aka jackbauer
Summary: Edward works for the FBI. He's the best in his field and the worst at relationships with a habit of falling quickly in and out of love. When he gets shot, his nurse will take care of more than just his medicine. Is she good enough? E/B AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was originally written as a gift for Shug. It's a bit different than my other two stories, but I kind of like it. **

**Thanks to my fantastical Beta Twike Black. Yes, she married into the black family. Sick. Thanks to my other Betaish person Profmom72. She was a great great help. Her stories are fantastic. Check them out in my favorites. Oh and Daisy made me a cool banner. Everwondering is my twilighted beta and my dearykins who writes my favorite Edward ever. I'm hosting the Once Upon a Twilighted Fairy Tale Contest with her. Check out my profile for a link. **

Good Enough Chapter 1

I saw a bright white light, and knew I must be dead. The last thing I could remember was coming around the corner and hearing the shot. I barely even saw the bastard's face. I should have stayed in the car like Whitlock told me to. I woke up this morning and thought today would be the end of this case not the end of my life. I continued to float toward the white light, and I wondered why heaven smelled of antiseptic, detergent, and body odor. Weren't there supposed to be angels singing? Why were people yelling?

"Shhhh," I tried to tell them.

"He's coming to," I heard a man's voice announce. I was still moving, floating, drifting. With a quick jolt, everything stopped, and my eyes flew open. I was surrounded by men and women in surgical attire and my mom. Why is my mom crying? Why does my shoulder feel like its on fire? I felt myself slipping back toward the light.

Then I saw her. It was just a quick glance. She was standing against the wall as the gurney passed by, but for a moment our eyes met. She looked at me with such tenderness and mercy that it made my heart swell. The concerned frown on her sad face made me want to yell out something witty if only to make her smile. The people and the pain were gone, and there was only her. She brought me to a decision. I was not going to die, and I would gladly go to hell and back if it meant I could look into the eyes of my angel again. I would fight death and pain and James for the singular chance to hear her voice.

It had been hours, but it felt like an instant to me. The effects of the anesthesia jumbled my senses. There was another white light, hushed voices, and searing pain in my shoulder, gut, and throat. I could feel the tubes going through my nose and hear the beeping of machines. I panicked and tried to reach for my gun with my right hand, but I found I was wearing a thin … nightgown?

"Mr. Masen, you're in the OR recovery room at Seattle West. You're just waking up from surgery, please try and relax." A blonde kid wearing scrubs gently moved my arm back to my side.

"What am I doing here?" I whispered, the tubes making it painful to even do that.

"You were shot - it looks like three times," the kid replied hitting a button on a machine. I felt the squeeze of the blood pressure cuff on my right forearm.

"Am I going to die?" I was having difficulty processing where I was and what was happening to me. I wasn't the kind of agent that regularly got shot at, but I knew enough about firearms and anatomy to know they aren't a good combination. I started mentally going through the other agents in my office trying to remember if anyone else besides Whitlock had been shot before. There might have been one or two others, but I was pretty sure no one could say they'd been shot three times. Even in the movies, people could usually survive two. A person could even be shot in the heart and make it. Three times though – three times was usually bad news. If I made it out of here in one piece, I was going to be a legend.

"That's not really something I'm qualified to answer. Dr. Newton will be with you soon to tell you what you want to know," the kid replied and kept checking my vitals. "I'll get you something for the pain."

I wasn't about to ask for anything, but I'd gladly let him give it to me. The throbbing in my body was searing. I don't know if it was hours or minutes later when they finally wheeled me to my room. I noticed the uniforms stationed outside my door, and we nodded at each other solemnly as I was rolled past them. They moved me from the gurney to a bed, picking me up on my sheet like I was completely helpless. After a few minutes I was too tired to care. The pain meds must have been kicking in.

I woke later with a start. I'd dreamed of a woman with deep brown eyes and long brown hair. She stared at me with a sad expression, and I longed to reach out and touch her. Next I was being chased by James Darnell. Then I was chasing him. Suddenly he stopped, turned, and aimed the gun at my forehead. I woke with a start when I heard a shot ring out.

"Shhh, you're okay," a soft voice reassured me. "You're safe now." A delicate wrist reached over my face and patted a cool washcloth on my forehead. She moved her hand, and I let out an audible gasp. It was her. The angel from my dream was standing by my bed patting my arm reassuringly.

"You're very lucky you know," she spoke almost in a whisper. "The bullet missed your artery by millimeters." She smiled at me, and I could hear the heart rate monitor beep faster. She was quite possibly the most exquisite creature I'd ever seen. Her hair was dark brown and soft, her brown eyes seemed gentle, and the way that she smiled at me with a mixture caring and apprehension made me want to sigh like a girl.

"A piece of your small intestine was damaged and had to be removed, but you've still got what 20 feet of it to spare?" She grabbed my wrist and started to take my pulse. "You've also got a couple of broken bones, and we need to watch for infection in your lungs. Pneumonia is your biggest risk at this point but nothing to be too afraid of."

"Are you my doctor?" I croaked out. I still couldn't really talk because of the tubes.

"No," she smiled. "Sorry, I should have let the doctor tell you all that. I'm a nurse, but hopefully I'll be a doctor someday. I'm studying for my MCATs. I read your chart while you were asleep." She moved to type something into the laptop on a cart. "I wish you could talk. I'm dying to know just who you are Mr. Masen. There's a guard outside your door and assigned me and another nurse to take care of you. You're my only patient. They did a background check on me and everything before they sent me up here. Wait, I hope you're not a criminal. Is that it? You're dangerous aren't you? You're probably some sort of serial killer. Great."

"Agent," I whispered. The way she rambled on nervously was cute. It hurt to talk, but I couldn't have her thinking I were some sort of monster.

"What?" she looked at me surprised. "Did you just say you're an agent?"

I nodded.

"Oh! That's…. You really shouldn't try to talk you know. It's just going to make it hurt worse."

I wondered why that made her blush, but she was right. These tubes were making it hurt like hell. My eyes followed her as she did her work. She changed a bag on my IV, checked my bandages, messed with the monitor by my bed, and made more notes in the laptop. Finally she sighed, stood next to my bed, and looked down at me.

"I don't know what to do next, since you're my only patient." She reached up and brushed some hair off my forehead. I felt my entire body relax at her touch. She looked at the ground and said quietly, "I'll be honest, I kind of wish I weren't your nurse. I know he picked me personally so he could have more opportunities to try and seduce me or whatever it is he's doing. Believe me, Dr. Newton is an ass. I'd report him, but I'm afraid it will hurt my chances to get into med school." My body tensed at her words. I wanted nothing more than to get up out of this bed, find this doctor, and rip his head from his neck. Still part of me was glad she already felt comfortable enough to share her problems with me. We would work through this together. "I guess it won't be so bad," she continued. "If I have to look at someone all day long, I won't mind looking at you, even after the terrible day you've had." My angel continued to stroke my cheek, and I smiled trying to let her know I felt the same. "You have the most striking green eyes I've ever seen. It's hard to concentrate on my work with you staring like that. I know- what else are you supposed to do? You can't exactly talk or get up or anything. Don't worry. I would normally never say those kinds of things to anyone – especially a patient. I just gave you a really strong dose of morphine though. You're going to be asleep any second now, and I doubt you'll remember any of this."

Silly, silly, girl. There was no way I'd forget anything about her. I'd still be wondering if I were in heaven if every part of my body wasn't screaming with pain. Like my angel said, the pain was fading and so was my consciousness. I took one last long look into her eyes before closing my mind and drifting off to meet her again in my dreams.

**A/N: Please review and make my pathetic life worth living. I'm willing to beg and bribe if I have to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys were rad on that last chapter. Edward is a little loopy on the pain meds. Just bear with him. Updates will be every 2-3 days. **

**So I have a load of betas to thank. Twike is the everbeta. Profmom makes my stories better by telling me where I'm dumb. Then Brighterthansunshine beta'd the stuff I wrote post twike's read. Yes it takes an army to fix my stuff. **

**One of my ff bffs won the Age of Edward Contest! Way to go Everwondering!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my other bffs Janeaustenlover and daisy. Maybe if I dedicate Edward's sponge bath to them they'll actually review. **

Good Enough Chapter 2

The next time I woke up, the angel and Doogie Howser were standing on each side of my bed. The man I assumed to be my doctor looked to be in his early thirties and had spiky blonde hair. "Hello, Mr. Masen, I'm Dr. Newton." I didn't know why, but I felt an irrational wave of what could only be described as hatred toward my doctor. "We're going to remove those tubes now. When I say three, I need you to cough as hard as you can. Are you ready?" I just glared at him. He shrugged. "One…two…three." I coughed and doctor pulled the tubes from nose. It felt like he also pulled my stomach out with them, and my throat burned with pain.

My angel was there with a spoon holding it to my mouth. "Ice chips," she said. "It will soothe your throat."

I took the ice chips she fed me without breaking eye contact. Her eyes made the pain bearable. Dr. Newton came around to the other side of the bed and stood ridiculously close to her while he checked my bandages. He kept pointing to things on the table asking for her to hand them to him, but every time he did, his arm would brush hers and linger there too long. I noticed she rolled her eyes and sighed as she handed him clean gauze, scissors, and tape. Now at least I had a reason for hating him. I could barely remember speaking to her after my surgery, and I couldn't wait for Dr. Doolittle to get out so I could talk to her again.

"You took a shot in the chest near your pulmonary artery. There wasn't any serious damage there, but we'll need to watch you for infection," the doctor's grating voice finally caused me to move my gaze from the nurse. "You were shot twice in the abdomen, again just barely missing any vital organs. We did have to remove a piece of your small intestine, and you have a cracked bone in your hip. It is nothing we can cast, and you'll be able to walk fine. If you hit it or bump it though, it's going to hurt like hell," the doctor chuckled, and I silently plotted his death. "We'll do some blood work tomorrow to check for any infection and watch these wounds closely, but for now I think you should count on a recovery of two to three weeks here and then a month or so at home. That's the best I can estimate if all goes well. All in all you're pretty lucky for someone who was just shot three times."

"Isabella, I want you to finish dressing his wounds, and get him something to take care of those teeth. No offense, man, but your breath…" The doctor scrunched up his nose at me. "Do you have any questions?"

I just glared at him, and let out a low growl. "Hmm, he must still be in some sort of discomfort from the tubes. Why don't you get him more ice chips, Isabella."

"It's Bella," she replied flatly. "Bella or Nurse Swan."

Dr. Douche just winked at her and strolled out of the room.

"Here you go, Mr. Masen." Bella fed me more ice chips. I wondered why everyone kept calling me Masen.

"Edward. My name is Edward," I said, my voice still sounding gruff.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella. I'm going to be your nurse for the next few days. You're the only one on this floor, and they did background checks on Dr. Newton, me, another nurse, and an aid to be able to handle your care," she explained.

"You already told me."

Shock registered in her eyes. "You remember last night?" she asked.

"Well, part of it is a bit fuzzy, but I remember waking up and seeing you." Like I could ever forget her.

"Oh, well… um. I… uh. I guess I better..." she bit her bottom lip in the most adorable way.

"What's up with Doogie?" I asked. "It seemed like he made you uncomfortable."

Bella giggled at the name, rested her hand on my forearm, and I was in heaven. "Uncomfortable is an understatement. That little prick can't take a hint." I thought the forcefulness of the anger I was feeling might unnerve her a little since we hadn't declared ourselves yet. Instead I decided to try and investigate any obstacles that might be trying to stall fate.

"What about your boyfriend? Doesn't he care about the way that moron treats you?"

"No boyfriend – too busy." Bella shrugged. "He's hardly a moron – you know surgeon at such a young age and all. I guess he's not used to being told no."

I beamed at her; I couldn't help it. Bella was single, and I was already plotting in my head. As soon as I was released from this prison, I'd wine her and dine her. She would be treated like a princess, and everything she wanted would be hers. In about eight or nine months, I'd pop the question. Everything would be planned out meticulously, she'd say yes, and we'd spend the night making passionate love sealing our destinies together.

"Is there anything you need to make you more comfortable?" Bella asked. I was thrilled that she obviously cared so much for me, too.

"No, you've made me very comfortable," I smiled at her, trying to communicate the adoration I was feeling with my eyes.

She looked at me curiously and said, "Oh, um, okay then I just need to empty out your catheter once you're done with that little deposit."

I looked down and there was a stream of yellow liquid going down a tube from under my sheet to a bag hooked to the side of my bed. I felt my face burning. I'd just met the love of my life, and the first thing I did was take piss in front of her? This was a nightmare. At least it couldn't get any worse.

"Hopefully I'll be able to remove that thing tomorrow or the next day," Bella assured me.

I was wrong. It could get much worse. She planned to personally remove the pee tube. Great.

Before I could agonize over it too much, Whitlock and McCarty came bursting into the room. McCarty rushed over to my bed full of concern, while Whitlock stood back, arms crossed, looking less than pleased.

"Cullen, man, you look awful. Are you in pain?"

Wanting to milk his concern for all it was worth, I simply moaned and closed my eyes. When I opened them back up I noticed Bella standing off to the side smirking: she was onto me. I winked at her quickly and moaned again.

"Can I help you? How did you get in here? Mr. Masen isn't supposed to have any visitors."

"We are federal agents, and we need to speak with Mr. MASEN," Whitlock practically growled at her.

"I don't care who you are. He's in a great deal of pain and needs his rest," Bella challenged.

"Listen here little girl… are those Crocs you're wearing?" Whitlock looked at Bella's shoes in disgust.

Bella's mouth opened, closed, and opened again. Whitlock had successfully rendered her speechless.

"Enough guys," I grumbled. "Leave my amazing nurse alone."

"Oh, don't even get me started with you," Whitlock turned the attention to me. "I told you TO STAY IN THE CAR!"

"When have I ever been good at following directions?" I tried my best to look innocent and pitiful and like I was still on the verge of death.

"Give it a rest, Whitlock, if Eddie here hadn't decided to be our sacrificial lamb, we might never have caught the bastard. Now we've got him in custody on charges of assault with a deadly weapon, and you, buddy, are the star witness."

"You got him?" I asked with wide eyes. I hadn't even had a chance to think about what happened after I went down.

"Yeah, it was like we were in a movie or something. Whitlock and I caught up to him, just as he shot you. I told him to freeze, but Whitlock ran right up behind him and tackled him to the ground. I'm pretty sure he would have finished you off otherwise," McCarty explained.

"You've got James Darnell in custody? That's incredible! I mean you're welcome!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME! I saved your ass, and all you say is you're welcome! I thought you were dead! Do you know how awful that was? Thinking your best friend is dead? I hate you, Edward, I hate you!" Whitlock's voice started to shake and tears threatened to spill out.

"Come here, Alice," I reached my hand out to my best friend, and pulled her down to hug me. I held on to her for a minute, while she tried to compose herself. Finally I couldn't bear the pain anymore. "Um, Whitlock, that kind of… ow."

She realized she was leaning her weight on my shoulder and quickly jumped up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you. How would we solve all our cases without our best behavioral analyst?"

"More like who would you drag shopping with you during lunch?" I teased and squeezed her hand.

"Glad you're okay, man," Emmett McCarty, who had been like a brother to me, nodded in my direction. I nodded back, knowing this was hard on all of us, not just me.

"Now, can we please get down to business?" Whitlock groaned.

"Hmmm mmm," Bella cleared her throat still standing there holding my bag-o-urine. "I need to give him more pain meds in a few minutes, which means he's going to fall asleep. I'll give you guys some privacy."

"You don't have to go!" I said quickly. I worried I would miss her if she left.

"I just need to get rid of this and pick up your medication," she smiled at me and her warmth washed over me. Alice looked at Bella looking at me and then looked at me smiling back at Bella and rolled her eyes. Bella left the room, and my eyes followed her out the door.

"Cullen," Alice whined, "not again."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I sighed.

"Let me guess," Emmett sat down in a chair across from my bed. "You think she's the one."

"She's the most beautiful creature you've ever seen, and you're already working on plans for your proposal," Alice added.

"Guys, this one's…"

"Different," they both finished my sentence for me.

It was true I did have a tendency to fall quick and hard for beautiful women. I usually fell out of love just as fast, after I tried to have a conversation with them, or I actually went out on a date with one. I couldn't help it. I'd always been a hopeless romantic. There was nothing I wanted more than to find the one that could make me whole. I was convinced that I was only half of what I should be, and the right woman would finally pull the pieces together. The problem was I couldn't seem to find her. I searched all the time, but the women I met never measured up to the ideal that I knew _she _would be - whoever she was. There was Mary, the beautiful brunette I met at the health food store. She seemed sweet, until we went out for coffee. She didn't stop talking about herself long enough to breathe. Then there was Kathryn. She actually competed in the pole vault at UW, and I thought that was interesting. At first I thought she was just shy, but my friends informed me she was really aloof. Alice couldn't stand her, so that was the end of that. Alice started calling her loofa, and the idea of dating a scratchy brown bath sponge became less and less appealing. A couple of months ago, I met Rosalie. She was every man's idea of beautiful, and I was planning our wedding before we even spoke. I quickly learned she was used to always getting her way, and that girl cussed like a sailor. She was completely wrong for me. I tried to let her down easy, but needless to say, it did not go over well.

"Cullen, you just need to focus on getting better right now and not on living happily ever after," Alice said.

"Hey, why does everyone keep calling me Masen?" I asked.

"We're trying to keep a low profile, so we put you under another name. We've spent too long trying to get something that will stick on James. You being able to testify that he shot you is the one thing we have that can finally put him away. I'm worried he knows that, and he'll use his connections to try and keep you quiet."

The idea that I was still in danger from James hadn't occurred to me until now. The realization was followed by panic, "What about my parents?" The way my body suddenly tensed made everything hurt more.

"We're taking precautions. Your mom and dad are staying with Jasper and me for now, and I'm not allowing you to have any visitors but McCarty and me. We've got James pretty isolated waiting for his trial, but I've underestimated him before, and I don't want to make that mistake again. I'm sure everything will be fine." Alice didn't sound very reassuring.

"Wait, my dad works here. Why can't he visit me?"

"We don't want traffic in and out of here, just to be safe. You can call your parents on a secure line – meaning a Bureau cell phone to Whitlock's house phone." Emmett shrugged.

"Edward, you've been profiling James Darnell for four years. You and I both know what he's capable of, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Alice vowed. I was genuinely touched until she added, "Your testimony is just too important to this case."

She was right, though. I knew exactly what kind of monster James Darnell was, and being in jail wouldn't stop him from ending my life. There had been many witnesses who had mysterious accidents or disappeared over the last four years. I wanted more than anything to see that bastard fry. Bella came back into the room, interrupting my thoughts. I wanted see Darnell fry almost more than anything. I wanted Bella more.

"I'm worried he's going to be in a considerable amount of pain if I don't give him his meds soon," Bella said. "Can you guys finish up your conversation after he wakes up?"

"Sure," Emmett smiled at her.

"Weenie," Alice mumbled. She winked at me and squeezed my hand again. "Cull- I mean, Mr. Masen, we'll be back again this evening to get your full statement and to see how your sorry ass is doing."

"See you guys later." Everything really was starting to hurt more.

Alice and Emmett left me, and all my attention turned back to my nurse. She was putting the medication into my IV, and I couldn't help but wonder if Alice was right. Would her charm wear off just quickly as all the others?

"I need to turn you before you sleep," she said. She made me feel like a rotisserie chicken. "I don't want you lying in the same position too long. It's not good for your circulation."

"Oh, okay," I agreed. She bit her lip like she was trying to figure out a strategy. Finally she went to the closet and pulled out several pillows. She lined them up on one side of the bed, and told me to try and roll the best I could onto my side. I did just that, and the strain was painful. I moaned, and she helped push my back up and stuffed the pillows under me so that I was propped up on my side. Just then I felt a slight breeze against my skin? Good lord, I wasn't wearing underwear? If they had to put me in a nightgown, at least they could spare a small shred of my dignity! My angel was probably staring at my ass! She pulled the sheet back over me, and when I could finally see her face again, she looked perfectly composed. I was sure my face was bright red.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, brushing my hair off my forehead.

"Yep," I squeaked out.

She smiled and told me to push the button if I needed anything. "Just you," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep again.

**A/N: I'm serious. Reviews are the reason I write this stuff. I love the immediate feedback. It's what I live for. They don't have to be long. They don't have to be eloquent. But they will make me oh so happy. **

**Oh yeah and if you didn't review the first chapter because the site was fail over the weekend, you are required to go back and do that too… or else! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Remember Edward is on pain meds. I'm not sure why he's crazy in later chapters, but right now we can blame it on morphine. **

**Thanks to the team of people who helped me with this chapter: Twike, Profmom72, Brighterthansunshine, and Daisy3853. I suck that much. Sheesh. ******

**A cool story I happened to come across the other day is Finding Home by Jennde. It's sooo good. You should read it. Find the link on my favorites.**

**This chapter is for the L's. Legna, Lucy, LTR, LMC, and Elle. You girls are rocking my face off. **

Good Enough Chapter 3

My arm was being squeezed so tight I wanted to scream. It reminded me of the way Ms. Davis used to grab my arm in kindergarten and drag me across the room when I wouldn't sit still during circle time. That woman had a vice grip I'll never forget. I didn't expect her to visit me in the hospital though.

"Just taking your blood pressure," a high pitched voice screeched from beside my bed. I looked over and saw a nurse. She had long blonde hair and a face that made her look more like a girl than a woman. "I had to find a bigger cuff; your muscles are so big." She giggled and squeezed my bicep when she removed the Velcro cuff from my arm. Who was this imposter, and what had she done with my Bella? "Where's Bella?" I practically groaned.

"She's off. I work the eleven to seven shift. I'm Jessica."

I closed my eyes, hoping to go back to sleep and wake up when Bella was here again. "So, Mr. Masen, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"How did you get shot? Were you in some sort of a robbery?" The nurse finished taking my vitals, sat down in the chair next to my bed, and rested her face on her hand like she was ready to hear a long story.

"I'm a federal agent, and I was working on a case. That's all I can say." I kept my eyes closed hoping she'd get the hint.

"Oh, my dad's an agent too. He works for the IRS."

"Not quite the same thing," I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she was really starting to annoy me.

"Do you carry a gun?"

"Only when I think I might want to kill someone." I wished I had it on me then.

"Mmmmm, deadly. There's something so attractive about a man who carries a gun." Was I imagining things or was she flirting with me? If I could have moved, I'd have gone running out of the room. If I had to listen to her nasally voice much longer, I'd want to shoot myself and finish the job.

"Let me just check your bandages," she said and untied my gown on top so she could pull it off my shoulder. She ran one hand down my chest as she peeked under the gauze covering my shoulder wound with the other. "Looks good. Of course you had a brilliant surgeon. Dr. Newton is the best," she sighed with a dreamy look on her face. I prayed my condition wouldn't deteriorate in the middle of the night. I wasn't crazy about this airhead being in charge of my physical health for eight hours a day.

"How long until Bella comes back?" I asked without thinking.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Boring Bella will be back at seven, and it's just after five. I swear all that girl thinks about is work and studying. She's our resident party pooper. I hate how she pretends to be all high and mighty and like she's too good to hang out with the rest of us. Just last week, a bunch of us were going to hit the clubs after our shift, but she was all like, "No, I don't like to drink when I have to work the next morning." I mean it's not like we haven't all come to work still buzzed and been fine. We're not exactly operating heavy machinery," she said as she stuck a syringe of medicine into my IV bag. I winced and made a mental note to mention this conversation to my dad.

"I bet you like to party, don't you, Mr. Masen?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "You should come out with us when you get discharged. It will be so much fun. I can drop it like it's hot."

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, before I could see if she was going to give me a demonstration. She kept buzzing around the room talking about herself, and I kept my eyes closed. I don't think I breathed again until I heard the door finally swing shut. I opened my eyes in relief and glanced at the clock. There was still over an hour until I could enjoy being nursed back to health again.

I was somewhere in between asleep and awake when I heard voices talking.

"We lucked out on this one. He's so freakin' hot," the nasally voice of Nurse Jessica rang in my ears.

"Jessica, he was almost killed, and he's still in a lot of pain. I don't really think that's appropriate."

"Psshaw, whatev. Don't tell me you didn't notice. He's totally going out with the girls and me when he gets out of here. He already told me he wants to see me move my thang."

"Good for you," the softer of the two voices answered full of sarcasm and irritation.

"Alright, take good care of my baby!" I heard the door close again, and the room was silent.

I braved opening one eye and was greeted with the vision of her silky brown hair covering the side of her face as she typed some information into my chart.

"You're back," I breathed. She just glanced over at me, and I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes. What was that all about? Surely she missed me as much as I missed her. There was no denying a connection between us.

"How's the pain on a scale of 1-10?" she asked.

"Not so bad. Maybe a 6?" I felt a little sore all over and groggy. My shoulder was uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

"I'm going to let you rest a little longer, then I need to clean you up, change your bandages, remove that catheter, and then you need to try and walk a little bit. That should be enough to wear you out for the rest of the day."

She seemed all business this morning, and I wondered what happened to the mysterious beauty that had brushed the hair from my eyes and held my arm reassuringly. She probably didn't want to seem unprofessional. Jessica was right, she was by far better than the rest of them.

"So did you grow up around here?" I asked hoping to break her out of her nurse role for a minute.

"Yeah, about two hours away in a small town named Forks," she answered without looking at me.

"Over near Port Angeles?" I asked.

"You know it?" She glanced up, surprised.

"Yeah, I worked on a case around there a few years back. Lots of people turned up missing – some weird vampire cult thing."

"I remember," she grimaced. "My dad is the chief of police in Forks."

"Charlie's your dad?" I asked in disbelief.

"You know my dad?"

"I talked to him many times while I was on that case. He never mentioned a daughter though."

"He's not really a man of many words unless you're discussing fishing or the Mariners," Bella smiled fondly.

"I see your point," I chuckled and felt relieved that she seemed more comfortable. "That's cool, though. You know it's like we already have a connection." Like we are meant to be. We both stared at each other for a few seconds before her face fell back into a frown again. She turned and started typing into the laptop again.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She seemed suspicious.

"I'm bored," I lied.

"Guacamole."

"Sushi," I offered mine even though she didn't ask. She made a face like she thought I was gross. Hmm. I'd hoped she'd have better taste.

"What's your favorite book?"

"_Wuthering Heights_."

I've always hated that book.

"Yours?" she asked without looking up.

"_The_ _Da Vinci Code_," I answered. She made another disgusted face. "What? It's got history, romance, mystery, action… what's not to like?"

"Maybe the underlying religious agenda or historical claims with no facts to back them up?" she answered with a scowl on her face. I was starting to worry Bella didn't like me that much.

"What about the romance? That part was nice." Surely she had to enjoy the love story.

"Yeah," she laughed and I exhaled in relief until she continued, "the grandpa's sex rituals were so romantic."

"Music?" I asked hoping she wouldn't find me disgusting a third time.

"You first," she punted.

"Classical," I answered. "I play the piano."

"I like classical." She smiled finally.

"Favorite color?" The question seemed safe enough.

Bella stared at me for a few seconds and finally said, "Green," in a huff and stormed out of the room.

I wondered what I'd done wrong. Oh no, I probably smell so bad she couldn't stand to be around me for one more second. Still she seemed irritable – bi-polar maybe. She also didn't like sushi, and she liked _Wuthering Heights_. Maybe Bella wasn't a perfect angel after all. Maybe I was already falling out of love. I decided I would give her another chance. After all, she was taking care of me, and she did have a beautiful smile. I might be able to look past her flaws this once. I didn't feel like listening to what Emmett and Alice would say if this didn't work out.

The sharp ache was starting to set back in. No matter how I moved, I couldn't get comfortable. My shoulder was throbbing, my stomach was throbbing, and even my pinky toe hurt a little bit. Just as I was about to hit the call button and ask for more pain meds, Bella came in wheeling a cart with some tubs on it. She pulled it next to my bed and seemed to be studying something on it intently.

"Bella, I'm in a bit of pain. Is it time for more medicine?" I coated my voice with honey, cocked my head to the side, and gave my best 'I'm pathetic yet adorable' smile.

She didn't even look at me; she just kept her eyes on the cart and scratched the back of her head. "No, you need to wait about another hour until the doctor sees you."

Not exactly the answer I was looking for. "Listen, Bella, as much as I can't wait to see Dr. Dickwad again, I…."

That got her attention. Bella interrupted me with giggles and moved toward me. She reached out and started to untie my gown at the shoulders. Then slowly she started moving it off me like she wanted me to pull my arms out from it. What in the world was she doing? I just told I was in pain, and she was trying to seduce me? Here? In my hospital bed? Sure she was an attractive woman, but I'd never imagined my soul mate being so… so trashy. First Jessica and now Bella. Were all the nurses in this hospital like this? Was it an added service they billed my insurance for?

I quickly grabbed her wrist and held it still. "What are you doing!"

Startled, Bella's head snapped up. She looked at me with wide eyes as redness washed over her features. "I have to give you a bath and change your bandages," she said quietly without looking at me.

That's when I realized those small tubs were full of water, and Bella planned to give me a sponge bath. No way. That was not happening. Sure, it was every man's fantasy to have a beautiful woman suds him up, but not like this. Not with me sitting here involuntarily pissing into a bag and smelling like three day old BO.

"No thank you. I'm good." I slid my nightgown back up onto my shoulder. I really hated the fact that I was wearing a stupid nightgown.

"Trust me. You're not good. I can smell you from the door."

Sweet nurse Bella had been replaced with grumpy PMS Bella. I just shook my head no again, letting her know this was not negotiable.

All the shy sweetness in her voice was replaced with authority. "Don't be a child. You are filthy, and I will not risk your wounds getting infected."

I met the challenge in her eyes and snapped back. "I didn't say I didn't want to get cleaned up. I just don't think you need to do it. Isn't there someone else?" I considered getting my dad to sneak my mom up here. Which would be more embarrassing – having the woman of your dreams (Bella being the woman of my dreams seemed to be growing more unlikely by the second, but I still hadn't ruled it out completely) or your mom give you a sponge bath? Maybe there was some old lady or something that could do it.

Bella glared at me and I swear I could see her nostrils flaring in anger. "I'm sorry, but Jessica's already left for the day."

"Oh God no, please don't let her back in here!" I sat up in the bed too quickly and winced in pain. "She … she … she talks… a lot," I groaned as I settled back into the pillows.

Bella laughed again, breaking the tension in the room.

"Well in that case, there's Jacob. He's our nurse aid. Have you had a chance to meet him yet? Native American, long hair, 6"8', and 280 pounds of muscle?"

"No, I don't remember talking to any giants named Jacob," I squirmed. A bath from a well built man was probably worse than my mom.

"Oh, he doesn't talk. He's completely mute. That's probably why they chose him to work up here this week," she chuckled. "He's just at the nurse's station playing solitaire. I can go get him."

"No, no, that's ok. I just hate not being able to do things for myself."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm used to working on the adolescent trauma unit, so some of this is different for me too." Was I imagining things, or was she blushing again?

I wondered why she was assigned to me if she usually worked with kids, but I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't want her here by asking. Then I remembered Doolittle had a crush on her.

"OK, now I'm going to remove your catheter before I get you cleaned up."

What! No! This was a nightmare. I like to take things slow and showing of all my assets before we even go on a date is not my idea of slow.

Without even asking, Bella pulled my gown down, and then reached toward the cart for a syringe. Whoa! I started to panic. I did not like the idea of a syringe down there. Then she started messing around with my stuff. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were furrowed in concentration. I closed my eyes and tried to go to my happy place. This was humiliating.

"OK, that's done," Bella said nonchalantly. Wait, shouldn't she be more bashful and if not, then thank me for the view or something?

She took the washcloth from one of the basins and began to systematically wash my body starting with one arm, going across my chest, down my other arm, and then my back. Even though I was confused by her and maybe even a little irritated, her touch was soft and caring, and I started to enjoy the process.

I realized I was probably enjoying it too much and started to freak out when she worked her way up my calf to my thigh. I tried to do whatever I could to avoid the inevitable. I thought of my dog Sammy who got run over when I was ten, listed as many digits of pi as I could remember (which was three), quoted Erickson's theory on development, I even tried to imagine kissing Emmett. I worried it was no use, but then I realized nothing was happening. That wasn't right. No man could have a beautiful woman caressing his inner thigh and not have a reaction to it. Either there was something wrong with me or something wrong with Bella. Maybe I didn't really find her all that attractive. That must be it.

"Um, I'm going to go ahead and let you keep some shred of dignity and uh, finish this up for yourself." Bella blushed and handed me the wash cloth so I could clean the rest of my stuff. She turned her back to me, and I gave myself a quick once over trying to make sure nothing important seemed out of place or broken. Everything looked fine.

Bella changed my bandages and told me that things were looking good considering what I'd been through. She helped me out of the bed and into a chair. Moving hurt like hell. Jacob the teenage mutant ninja nurse came in and changed my sheets while Bella gave me a new gown to put on. I watched her move around the room, and I realized that as nice and cute as she was, she wasn't 'the one.' I sighed in defeat and wondered if I'd ever find her.

**A/N: Come on. Review. You know you want to. OK I'll bribe you with a teaser. Fine. You're making me do it. Review and I'll pm you something from the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back for another exciting update to GOOD ENOUGH!!!**

**Thanks for being so cool. Thanks to my cool Betas Twike, Profmom72, and Brighterthansunshine. **

**This chapter is for mjpiper. She is nice to me. I heart her. Please note – the humor here is not meant to offend. If you are a mute or a hermaphrodite – I do not want you to feel like I'm making fun of you. Lucy – I did not base Jacob's character after you. It's purely coincidental. All of it. **

**Characters are not mine. **

Good Enough Chapter 4

My experience with Dr. Dumbnuts wasn't any more pleasant than it had been the day before. Bella was clearly irritated with him as well, especially when he kept asking her to go get him things he'd forgotten and called her sweetheart every time she came back. I could tell she wanted to smack him, but she told me after he left, that she was counting on him for a recommendation to med school.

"I'm sure you could do something to get a good recommendation from him pretty easily," I joked. Bella didn't find the humor in my statement.

"I don't know how things work at the FBI, but I would rather die than do something so unethical, and well, …just disgusting!"

"Relax, Bella. I was kidding."

"Well, it wasn't funny," she fumed. "Come on, you need to walk a little bit and then get back into bed. Those pain meds should be kicking in now."

"Yeah, it's about time," I sighed. I didn't like that she made me wait an hour for the doctor.

Bella helped me up out of the chair and made me walk around the floor a little bit. I hated the way I felt. Every step took an enormous amount of energy, and I was hobbling, half-bent over the entire time. I felt like a helpless child. "I want to go back and lie down," I moaned.

"Come on, let's just go a little farther," Bella prodded holding my arm.

"Oh, it's the two lovebirds out for a leisurely stroll," Emmett bellowed walking off the elevator.

"Hi , Agent McCarty," Bella smiled.

"Good evening, Nurse Bella," Emmett smiled back.

"Care to join us?"

"Sure, I was just coming to check on this bull's-eye here." Emmett whapped me on the shoulder causing pain to radiate throughout my body. I leaned on the IV pole and groaned.

"Oh, sorry, man," Emmett chuckled.

"Okay, let's head back to your room," Bella finally gave in.

As we walked past the nurse's station, Jacob the friendly giant was sitting at the computer.

"Hey guys, watch this," Bella giggled. "Jacob, your surgeon called, and he wants to know how you're feeling after your genital operation."

Jacob looked up at her, rolled his eyes, and shook his head back and forth. "Don't worry, Jake, I think being a hermaphrodite made you more interesting," Bella said with a straight face.

Jacob gave her another dirty look and stuck his tongue out at her. Bella started laughing. Emmett and I just looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on you guys, it's hilarious. You can say anything to him, and he won't defend himself."

"Wait, why not?" Emmett asked amused but still trying to get the joke.

"He doesn't talk… ever. No one knows if he actually can or not, but he just doesn't," Bella explained. "He's the perfect man, really." Bella was still cracking herself up.

"Wow, you seemed like a nice girl a few minutes ago," Emmett said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh Jacob and I are the best of friends. He loves it when I tease him. If you tease him though, I'll kill you," she said in all seriousness.

Bella and I both startled when Emmett finally broke into a loud booming laugh. "Hermaphrodite," he said shaking and laughing. "Bella, I think I'm going to like you."

Finally, we got back to my room, and my body felt like I'd just run a marathon. Bella and Emmett worked together to help me into my bed. I was exhausted. I ached. Nothing felt right. Getting shot wasn't as cool as I'd originally thought.

"Come on, you've got to be on your side," Bella said, stuffing pillows beside me again.

"Leave me alone!" I grumbled.

"Don't be such a big baby," she said and pushed me over. Emmett sat in the chair off to the side laughing at our exchange.

"I'm going to get the rest of your medicine. You should rest," Bella said and walked out of the room.

"She's awesome, man," Emmett said enthusiastically. "I can see why you're attracted to her."

"Eh, that already wore off," I admitted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emmett sighed. "I thought you said she was the one?"

"We both know I always say that."

"True that, true that. She's cute though, don't you think?"

"I guess. She's just a little too… I don't know – crabby."

"She just made fun of a guy who can't talk and called you a big baby. She's funny, not crabby," Emmett defended her.

"Well if you like her so much, you should ask her out." I was getting annoyed with his arguments. People should be agreeing with me. I just got shot.

"Maybe I will," Emmett shrugged.

"Get out. I'm tired." I closed my eyes.

"No way, man. I'll just sit here and watch you sleep. I want to see Nurse Bella again," he grinned.

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Jackass."

"Night," I yawned.

"Night, sleeping beauty." Emmett got grabbed the remote off the beside table, made himself comfortable, and started flipping through channels on the TV.

I drifted off and woke up later to hushed whispers and giggles. Of course Emmett trying to be quiet is comparable to the noise level at a hockey game. "How do you get a Kleenex to dance?" I heard him whisper.

"I give up." It sounded like Bella.

"Put a little boogie in it!" I opened my eyes to see Emmett beaming proudly at his joke, and Bella holding her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. They didn't know I was awake, so I decided to eavesdrop a little longer.

"So, Bella," Emmett grinned and tried to act cool.

"So, Emmett," she said mimicking him.

"What time do you get off tonight?" I could see Bella's blush from across the room. She obviously knew where this was going.

"Tonight's my only night that I don't work a double, so I get off at seven."

"Good, good." I hated it when Emmett said things twice. I've been pointing that flaw out to him for years. "So I was thinking about taking you out to dinner."

"Oh," Bella replied. She glanced over at me, and I quickly snapped my eyes shut hoping she wouldn't notice.

"What's the matter? Edward said you were single."

"Oh yeah, so you already talked to Edward about this?"

"He's the one who told me to ask you. Come on, Nurse Bella. I'm not proposing. It's just dinner."

I opened my eyes again and peeked. This was different. Women were usually lining up to go out with Emmett. Bella looked like the idea made her a little sad. "Why not?" she finally sighed in resignation.

"Great! There's a sports bar not far from here. We can eat and play pool or something."

"Okay. I'll write down my address for you before you leave." Bella smiled at him.

"Cool. High five!" Emmett held up his hand. Bella laughed and slapped it with her own.

I had already given up my dibs on Bella, but something about Emmett taking her out still bothered me. Maybe it was the fact that she looked a little wary of the idea, or maybe it was the fact that she seemed like a good person. I didn't want her to just be another one of Emmett's conquests.

Emmett left after Bella gave him her address. She sat back down next to my bed and started watching TV.

"So you're going out with Emmett?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's seems really fun." She looked at me surprised that I was awake, and that I knew she was going out with my buddy.

"He's a lot of fun," I agreed. "Just be careful. It's hard for him to take anything or anyone too seriously."

"Oh? That's probably good. I don't need anything distracting me right now anyway."

"From your studies?"

"Yes. I could use a break, though. My roommate is always bugging me to go out more. I just have other priorities."

"I know what you mean. Emmett is the life of the party, but I'm more introverted. I'd rather stay home and watch movies or read."

"Me, too," Bella agreed. "I need to have a little fun, though, plus it will get Rosalie off my back."

"Who's Rosalie?" Please don't be that Rosalie.

"She's my roommate and best friend."

Please don't be her. Please don't be her. Please don't be her.

"Rosalie Hale?" I asked, starting to feel a little scared.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Yeah, we um, well we went out once or twice. She was um… different?"

Bella laughed and said, "Yeah, she's kind of a ball buster, but that's part of what I love about her."

"Thankfully my balls came out intact, but I don't think she likes me very much."

"That's strange, she always tells me about who she goes out with. Edward…hmmm… the only Edward I remember her going out with was Dr. Cullen's son."

"Hmm, that's strange." I could just picture Rosalie celebrating me getting shot.

"She said his son was really flaky. One day he was pretty much in love with her, and the next he just blew her off. She was pissed, but said he was kind of a prude anyway."

"What! I'm not prude! She was practically ripping my clothes off after five minutes!"

"Wait, you're Dr. Cullen's son!"

"Uh… yeah? They're making me use a different name here. There are some pretty bad people who don't like me right now."

"Oh, wow. That's scary. So you're that Edward." Bella looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Um… don't worry. I know how Rosalie is. You don't seem like her type… At all… Not even a little….Really."

"I agree," I said relieved that she wasn't going to call the ball buster and have her come after me.

"So, wow, your dad is Dr. Cullen. He's amazing. I have so much respect for him. He's mentioned you before, and how proud he is of you. I remember him telling me you were a Forensic Psychologist for the FBI."

"Yeah, my dad is great. My parents are great. They've been really supportive. Listen, you're not supposed to know who I am or who my dad is. If you repeat it to anyone else… well it could be really dangerous for my family."

Bella's eyes got wide, "Oh I would never. No, I promise. I won't tell anyone. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into your business. God, I'm such an idiot." She looked pained.

"No, no, it's fine. I just don't want your roommate to know where to find me. I kind of like my balls."

Bella's face grew red at my joke, and there was an awkward silence which I kind of enjoyed.

"So how did you come to work for the FBI?" Bella turned off the TV and turned her chair towards me.

"Well, I'd say it was a combination of my natural talent at reading people, my interest in human instinct and motivation, and watching way too much TV as a kid."

"What do you mean too much TV?" Bella asked amused.

"I always wanted to be Magnum PI or MacGyver or James Bond or a combination of the three. OH and the guy from _Back to the Future_ was pretty cool too."

"Yeah, I always loved McFly," Bella sighed.

"So I studied psychology in undergrad, and then a recruiter came and talked to us about working for the government, and it was everything I wanted – psychology, mystery, carrying a gun."

"So is that where you met Emmett?"

"Yeah. He, Alice and I were in the same training cohort, and were lucky enough to get assigned to the same office afterwards. We've pretty much been inseparable ever since. My mom and dad basically adopted them into the family."

"That's great. Rosalie is my closest friend, but I'm not very close with my family. Well, you know how my dad is. He probably thinks we're close, but he thinks watching a baseball game while I'm in the other room is quality bonding time."

"That sounds like Charlie. What about your mom?"

"My mom… well, she's kind of an insane hippy who never grew up. I'm pretty sure all the drugs affected her brain cells. I love her, but I don't have much in common with her. She's just who she is. I don't know what to do with her most of the time."

I couldn't imagine growing up without the supportive and loving parents I had. My heart ached for Bella a little bit. I'd already gathered that she was working hard to pay for med school and get scholarships. Sometimes I took for granted how easy I had it.

"So am I understanding correctly that you are putting yourself through school?" I asked.

"Pretty much. My dad doesn't understand why I want to be a doctor when I already have a decent job. My mom emails me articles about alternative medicine and spiritual healing. I guess my parents just don't really get my passion for medicine. The human body fascinates me."

"Don't say that to Emmett tonight," I warned. "He'll make something dirty out of it."

"Thanks for the tip," Bella smiled, but her eyes didn't light up like they did earlier.

"I know exactly what you mean though, about the human body. Except for me it's the mind. It's like everyone starts out the same, but then their environment and experiences dictate the choices they make, the people they'll become. People are more or less predictable."

"How so?" Bella leaned forward.

"If I know what the first year of a person's life was like, how their parents treated them, and a few things about their personality – I can pretty much tell you how their mind works or what decisions they'll make."

"OK, so profile me agent Masen or Cullen or whoever you are."

"Were your parents married when you were born?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any major trauma before the age of 10?"

"No, my parents got divorced when I was five, but that's about it," Bella told me.

"Okay, you're an introvert, but you like to see the funny side of things too because you've seen a lot of people in pain. You don't like to focus on the pain or you think you'll lose your mind. That has helped to develop your sense of humor. You like to help people because you grew up knowing what it felt like to feel alone and like no one cared. You took that and channeled it into a profession that has caring at its root. You are empathic to a fault. You do what you don't want to sometimes to make other people happy. You are smarter than anyone knows, because you hide it. You don't care about out shining other people, but you care about being your personal best. You are driven in that way. You hold yourself to a standard that is much too high, and it causes you more stress than it should. You are probably a romantic at heart, but you're afraid of getting hurt beyond repair, so you primarily protect yourself. I'm almost positive you wouldn't commit any felonies."

Bella's face looked like it was on fire when I finished. Apparently I was pretty accurate. I always am.

"How did you come up with all that?" she finally said.

"I listen. You don't want to go out with Jessica, you'd rather stay in and study. You're an only child and feel misunderstood by your parents – which led to you becoming a doctor. You're going out with Emmett, because it will make Rosalie happy. You study, you're well read, and you listen to classical music, so you're intelligent. You love W_uthering Heights_ so you're a romantic. You're too easy. Give me a challenge next time."

Bella looked sad again. I must have really struck a chord with her. It's never easy having someone read your mind like I can.

"It must be hard for you," Bella said.

Huh? What? I looked at her perplexed.

"I mean always thinking you have everyone figured out already. Especially the kind of people you have to study, getting inside their brains and examining their motivations. You must have seen a lot of the worst in people. It's got to be exhausting."

I just stared at her. She was right. It was the worst part of my job. I got to examine the scum of the earth close up. If I were honest with myself, there was a part of me – part of my emotions - that I'd just had to turn off. It was self-preservation. It was the only way the things I worked on didn't make me crazy. No one understood that part of my job. I tried to explain it a few times, but even Alice and Emmett didn't have to go through all the history and psychological assessing I did on the cases. Now, here, shot up in a hospital room, Bella Swan acted like she got it. I wouldn't have expected that from her, and that had me baffled.

"Well, I'm late. Jessica's probably here by now, and I need to go home and get ready. Wish me luck?"

"Oh with Emmett, you don't need luck. You need a tazer." I wanted to get back to the lighthearted banter we had earlier. Things got a little too serious over the past few minutes.

"I've got pepper spray," she winked at me. Bella left the room, and my body started to hurt again. I'd almost forgotten about the pain while I was talking to her. I couldn't shake the feeling that she'd profiled me almost as well as I'd profiled her.

**A/N: Last chapter I bribed for reviews and I GOT LESS! I'm going to be honest – I have a problem. I'm competitive and goal oriented and I'm very close to keeping up with the goal I have for this story. Help me. Please help me. I'm back to begging. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm so impressed at how deep all of you are and how you catch on to the subtle life changing messages scattered throughout this story. Hallelujah. **

**Thanks Twike and Profmom 72. Profmom72 and HMonster4 have a new story called The Fates. It cool and different and based off of my life as a social worker (at least that's what I told them). Check it out already. **

**I also got married today. To Daisy. She told me I'm her ficwife till death do us part. I can't write anything without saying, "Is this funny enough?" and sending it to her. We are going to write a story together soon with the help of JaneAustenlover. It will be wild. Stay tuned. **

Good Enough Chapter 5

The only good thing that distracted me from thinking about Emmett and Bella that night was finally talking to my dad on the phone. My mom was going to be furious about missing my call, but Alice was still being unreasonable about giving them clearance to come see me. She was on some sort of power trip or something.

I told him my version of what happened and tried to reassure him that we were just taking precautions, and that there was no real danger. I think we both knew I wasn't being completely honest, but I was confident he could at least convince my mom. He seemed a little choked up at times, and it was a difficult conversation to have with him. I hated that I'd made my parents worry or caused them any pain.

My dad told me he'd had a chance to review my charts and that it looked like I'd been extremely lucky not to be worse off. At that moment I was feeling anything but lucky. I couldn't move around without getting exhausted. Everything hurt. All I did was sleep and watch TV or pretend to be asleep while Jessica was on duty, and there was a pretty decent chance that some really scary people wanted to kill me. Lucky guy – that's me.

"So how do you like Dr. Newton?" my dad asked. I could tell his question was loaded.

"Geez Dad, he's a complete prick."

My dad laughed loudly. "I wondered if you'd notice. He might be some sort of prodigy and God's gift to medicine at this hospital, but he makes my skin crawl."

"He's the poster boy for sexual harassment too. He's making one of my nurses absolutely miserable. If I had the strength, I'd like to take him down a notch or two."

"From what I hear, he doesn't have to do much harassing. I guess he's quite popular with the nurses."

"Not with this one. She can't stand him. I think you know her, Bella Swan."

"Oh yes! Bella! She's a lovely girl and has an excellent mind for medicine. I heard she was thinking about becoming a doctor," my dad said.

"She's getting ready to take the MCATS in a couple of weeks. I guess she hasn't filed a complaint about Newton, because she's counting on his recommendation for school."

"I'm glad you told me. I'm going to see what I can do to help her out with Dr. Newton, and please tell her I'd be happy to write her letter."

"Wow Dad, you don't have to do that."

"I know that, son. I'm not doing it for your sake. Is there some other reason you're so interested in her career?"

"No, nothing like that. I just don't like him treating her like that."

"She's good at what she does. I would have no reason not to want to recommend her to any program she's applying for, and this isn't the first time I've heard about Dr. Newton acting unprofessional. I'm actually quite glad she's taking care of you. There are very few in our profession who strike the perfect balance between intellect and compassion, and she has it."

"I've noticed that too, now that you mention it. Thanks Dad. I'm sure that will mean a lot to her."

"Take care of her too, son. I don't want any reports of you being a difficult patient," my dad warned.

My dad and I talked a little longer. I sent my love to my mom. I really felt terrible about how she must be feeling. Alice was going to have to find a way to get my parents up here soon. My mom has always been my biggest fan. She supported me in everything I did from dressing up like a crazed fan at my high school football games to weeping tears of joy at my graduation from the academy. Her opinion meant more to me than any other single person. I also had the greatest admiration for her relationship with my dad. She treated him like he hung the moon, and he looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. That's what I wanted. That's what I knew was out there waiting for me, if I could only find the woman that made me feel like that.

The next day I had to suffer through my time with Dr. Dork, but I was relieved to see Bella. Emmett and Alice visited frequently, every now and then the officer on the floor would come in to say hi, but most of the time I was bored and lonely. Bella's friendly face was a welcome distraction from the monotony of sleeping and sitting around. I was already growing to respect her, and that was an honor I bestowed on few people.

"So, Nurse Bella, spill it," I said once we were in the room alone together.

"Spill what?" she asked avoiding my smirk.

"Come on, how was your date last night?"

"I'm not even sure I would call it a date," she said avoiding my scrutiny. "I think I would call it more of a hang out."

"Details... I want details." She wasn't getting off that easy.

"Well, he picked me up on a motorcycle, and I was wearing a skirt, so that was … well awkward." She blushed again. This girl was always blushing. I wasn't sure if it was cute or just sad.

"Oh, I bet Emmett loved it," I replied but instantly felt irritated at the thought of Emmett treating her like just any other girl. I wasn't sure why I even cared, but Bella had been taking care of me. I guess you automatically bond with someone you depend on to help you hobble to the bathroom every time you need to piss. It was strange though, I felt protective of her. She had an innocence about her that I wanted to shield.

"I guess," Bella shrugged. "We went to that sports bar over on 5th, he ordered a bunch of appetizers, we played pool, and then he took me home. It was fun."

"So do you think you'll go out again?" I asked not sure of how I wanted her to answer.

"Well, I don't think I'd mind being friends with him, maybe even friends with benefits, but I don't think he's really my type."

"Friends with benefits?" Surely she didn't mean what I thought she meant.

"Yeah, you know, make out and stuff. He's an attractive man, even if he does talk so much it makes my head hurt and burps a lot."

"I didn't think you were like that," I admitted. I had a sudden irrational hatred for Emmett.

"I'm not," Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you were the kind of person who can't take a joke."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "So let me get this straight…Emmett didn't romance you with his talent of being able to belch the _Star Spangled Banner_, but you still had fun and wouldn't mind the occasional lip lock."

"Something like that," Bella smiled and I found myself smiling back with my own goofy grin.

"What do you think about Emmett and Rosalie? The whole night I just kept thinking that they would be perfect for each other," she said. "Did you tell him about her?"

"I don't think I mentioned her. I've stopped disclosing all the details about my love life to him and Alice lately, because they give me such a hard time about it. But, you know, I think you might be on to something. I'm just worried she might find him guilty of being a jerk by association."

"That's a possibility, but I think I can convince her you're not too much of a jerk. She usually trusts my opinion."

"Careful there, Bella. The ladies don't seem to go for nice guys, and I wouldn't want you to tarnish my reputation."

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be our little secret that you're actually a decent human being."

"How do you know that? What if I'm not so good? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"You're not. I can tell you're a good egg." She patted me on the head like five-year-old. We chatted a little longer before she left me alone to rest.

Alice stopped by to check in with me just after noon. She looked tired, and I instantly worried about my friend.

"Whitlock, you look like crap."

"You're not looking too hot yourself." She sank down on the bed next to me and put her feet up.

"What's the matter?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"I just need this case to be rock solid. It's not like I'm glad you got shot, but I'll be honest it was very helpful. I'm just so glad you're going to be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you." She rested her head on my shoulder. Alice and I became fast friends when we met at the academy. I'm thankful she was already dating Jasper, or I probably would have tried to date her and screwed things up like all the rest.

"Now you know how I felt that time you got shot. I couldn't breathe I was so scared, and all I could think about was killing that bastard." I felt my muscles tense just thinking about that day.

"Okay, okay, enough of all this mushy PTSD crap. I need some retail therapy to deal with all this stress. Too bad you're stuck here."

"Yeah, too bad," I said sarcastically.

Just then Bella poked her head in the door to tell me she was heading to lunch and to push the button for Jacob if I needed anything while she was gone. Alice looked down at Bella's shoes, and I could see the wheels turning in her head. She was forming a plan, and once she made a plan, there was no stopping it.

"Bella, I was just about to get something to eat myself. Why don't we go together?" Alice asked sweetly.

Bella looked to her right, then to her left, and shuffled her feet.

"Did you already have plans?" Alice asked oblivious to the fact that anyone could feel uncomfortable about lunching with a stranger.

"No, I was just going to go to the deli across the street to get something. I hate the cafeteria food here."

"Perfect! I'll go with you!"

"Okay, I'll just go get my purse," Bella said looking like she didn't know what hit her.

Once Bella was gone, Alice turned to me, "I think helping the less fortunate will be just what I need."

"Bella's hardly needy." I took offense at what Alice was insinuating.

"No, I mean those shoes! They're florescent and some sort of plastic rubber combination. Gross! I'm taking Bella shopping. Besides what do you care? You already pawned her off on Emmett."

"I didn't pawn her off. She's a nice girl, just not the one."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. We always argued about the way I treated women. I suspected that deep down she's secretly not satisfied with Jasper and had a little crush on me. The last time I told her about my theory, she nearly broke my nose.

I wondered if I should try to warn Bella, but I knew it was no use. There was no stopping Alice. That's what made her such a great investigator. Once she became invested in a case, she would not rest until she saw it through. If Bella knew what was best for her, she would run screaming for her life. Lord knows my closet was never the same after Alice took me on as one of her projects.

Bella didn't return for nearly two hours. Ginormous Jacob had to help me to the bathroom and checked my vitals. I tried to make conversation, but that got old quick. There is only so much you can learn about a person who only communicates through head nods.

I was getting irritated with Alice by the time they got back. My time with Bella was limited by her work hours, and I didn't appreciate Alice monopolizing my entertainment for the day. The girls walked in laughing and carrying arms full of shopping bags. Apparently opposites attract, because they seemed to be getting along like they'd been friends all their lives.

"Edward, you didn't tell me Bella was so much fun!" Alice gushed. "Oh, and did you know nurses wear ugly shoes because they have to stand on their feet so much, and they need to be comfortable? Bella actually has pretty good taste!"

"Thanks for the endorsement," Bella laughed. I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes danced when she laughed. It was like she was created to laugh like that, to be happy. I got lost watching her for a second.

"Earth to Edward," Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. "You really should have consulted me before you let Bella go out with Emmett last night. I could have saved them the trouble. They obviously don't work together."

"Hey, what Emmett does with my nurse is none of my business," I shrugged. I noticed Bella's shoulder's slump a little. I wondered if I'd upset her somehow. "But you're right. She's obviously way too good for that jackass."

"True that. True that," Bella said mimicking Emmett and eliciting a laugh from Alice and me.

Alice said her goodbyes and promised to call Bella so they could do lunch again soon. Bella changed my IV bag, made me walk a couple of laps around the floor, and then sat back down to talk to me.

We talked about everything and nothing at all. We discussed movies, books we've read, and our childhoods. I was surprised to find out that Bella had spent her late high school years living with her dad in Forks because she wanted to give her mom a chance to be happy with her new husband. Not many teenagers had the insight or selflessness to put others' needs above their own like that. I also learned that she dreamed of working for Doctors Without Borders after she paid off her student loans. I'd become so jaded by my work and the kind of human scum I was constantly exposed to, that I actually found it refreshing to get to know someone who seemed so genuine.

"Oh Bella, I forgot to tell you. I talked to my dad last night, and he said he would like to write you a letter of recommendation for medical school."

Bella dropped the pen she was holding and stared at me.

"Breathe Bella," I chuckled.

"I – I what? Why? How?"

"I told him you were my nurse, and that you were applying for school, and he said you deserve it."

"I don't know what to say. I mean that's so wonderful. Thank you!" Bella avoided my shoulder but bent down and hugged me. Man, she smelled good.

"You're welcome," I whispered.

That day passed without much focus on how weak I felt or the pain in my body. Bella mastered the art of distraction, and my hospital stay was becoming almost pleasant. There were benefits that came with being her only patient. When Bella was on duty, she fell into the routine of sitting and talking to me for most of the day when she wasn't busy giving me medication or changing my bandages. She would read to me out of her magazines or play cards with me. The hours we spent together passed quickly, and I came to rely on them. The hours she wasn't working crawled by, and I did my best to sleep or pretend I was asleep to avoid having to interact much with nurse flirts-a-lot.

**A/N: To beg, bribe, or threaten. OH I know! Let me know in your review if you want me to grovel, give you a teaser, or threaten you. I'll make my responses worth your while. (oh Lord, what did I just get myself into)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back to the story. You are a good enough reader. Only the really smart people read this story and people who will win the lottery or strike oil. Make sure you tell all your friends. **

**These two people are not ugly: Twike and Profmom72.**

**ElleCC writes a nice Jasper. She's doing a contest. I need an idea. Anyway check out the contest and her stories. I'm kind of obsessed with her. Don't tell though, I don't want to freak her out. **

**The characters are not mine. **

Good Enough Chapter 6

Slowly but surely I started to gain my strength back. After about 10 days in the hospital, Dr. Dishrag told me that unless there was any sign of infection, I could plan to go home in about a week. He said it would be about another month before I could expect to get back to work full-time. That posed a whole new logistical nightmare for Alice. She'd been working with the DA to try and get James Darnell's trial expedited, but it was still at least three weeks away. I would basically have to watch my back till then, let her know where I was at all times, and if there were any sign of danger, she would make me stay at a safe house. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

One day I pushed myself too hard and paid the price for it. I was up walking around, trying to feel normal, and I over did it. By late afternoon I was in a lot of pain. I could tell Bella wanted to nag me for being so macho and hurting myself, but she held her tongue. I was already mad enough at myself. Instead she just made sure I was as comfortable as possible.

"You've got to take things slow. Your body went through a major trauma, and it's still trying to heal itself," she said gently and reached over to wipe the hair out of my face. Her touch was soothing. I'd never admit it out loud, but I really wished my mom could come see me. Most of the time I was fine, but every now and then the weight of what I'd been through hit me, and I felt despair start to creep in. When that happened, it was as though Bella could sense it and gently pulled me out of it.

We'd grown close over the last week or so. I guess that was normal considering we spent 12-16 hours a day together, and she basically fed, bathed, and dressed me. She joked that it was like raising a toddler. I teased that she was basically getting paid to be my friend. She was my friend. I didn't pass that title out to many people, but she had earned it. I found myself studying her- watching her movements, her reactions. In many ways she fascinated me. I was used to trying to understand just how depraved and wicked people could be, but in Bella I found someone who seemed to be truly good. I kept searching for her grand flaw or dark secret, but so far the worst I could come up with was a little insecurity and a terrible habit of chewing on her lip. A few times I found myself trying to remember what made me lose interest in her romantically. She liked _Wuthering Heights_. Was that really such a problem? Still we were friends now, and I wasn't willing to let myself go there.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to do so much," I admitted to her.

"Don't be sorry. You've been doing great." She continued to stroke my hair, and I think I might have started purring if everything else didn't hurt like hell. "You need to rest. I'll let you sleep." Bella reached up and turned off the light behind my bed leaving only the faint light from the rainy day coming in through the small window. She turned to walk away, but I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Please, don't go. Stay with me," I asked. I just didn't feel like being alone. Bella nodded, pulled out her study materials, and sat down in the chair that Emmett had scooted up right next to my bed earlier that day. Desiring human contact, I reached out my hand for her again after she got settled, and she reluctantly took it. I laced my fingers around hers and closed my eyes hoping for sleep to take me. It didn't, but before long I heard Bella's book slip out of her hands. I looked over and her eyes were closed. Her chest was rising and falling evenly, and she looked peaceful. Her hand was still resting in mine, and I shifted in the bed so I could see her better.

"Don't let go Edward. Don't ever let go," she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Either she'd been watching too much _Titanic_, or she wanted me to keep holding her hand. I thought it was cute that she was talking in her sleep. I started to imagine her having another kind of dream about me and wondered how I'd react if she called out my name like she was dreaming of a movie that was less PG. I mentally slapped myself. I could not think of Bella like that. She was my friend. She trusted me. I was not going to screw this up or screw her. Damn it Cullen! Get your mind out of the gutter!

I let go of her hand and rested it on the edge of the chair she was sitting in. I shifted my body so that I was no longer staring at her. I needed to sleep or take a cold shower or distract myself from these thoughts about Bella that were just plain wrong. When I let her go, she made some kind of noise between a whine and a moan. Not helping the situation. I wondered what it would be like to play nurse with Bella. God, I was just as bad as that ass Newton. Bella deserved so much more than to be objectified like that.

I chastised myself and fought with my thoughts for a while longer before finally finding sleep myself. Of course then I was plagued with dreams about Bella that just made me feel more ashamed when I woke up. For once I was relieved when her shift ended early that night. I needed some space from her to clear my head.

The next day things seemed to be back to normal. After Dr. Dirty left, I admitted a problem I was having to Bella.

"Can I talk to you about something? I might need your help," I said seriously.

"Sure Edward. You can talk to me about anything." Her voice and eyes held complete sincerity, and I had to keep myself from laughing.

"I'm running out of names for Dr. Dumbass. I've already used just about everything that starts with the letter D – Dickwad, Doolittle, Dumbnuts, Douche, Dork."

Laughter played in Bella's eyes, but she restrained herself. She sat down in the chair and started rubbing her chin like she was deep in thought. "Let me see, Dr. Difficult?"

"Lame."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Dr. Diherreah Pants?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Bella, you're such a little vixen."

"Shut up, this is hard," she pouted. "Dr. Don't-put-your-grubby-little-hands-on-me-one-more-time-or-I'll-cut-you?"

"Wow. Remind me not to get on your bad side." I faked horror.

"Actually, he's pretty much left me alone lately. He's even been kind of cold towards me, but now that you're dad is writing me a letter, I don't need to worry about him. It's a huge relief."

"I'm glad," I replied and took pride in the fact that I'd played a small part in making her life easier.

We were about to come up with more names for Dr. Don't-get-near-Bella-if-she-has-a-knife when Emmett came bursting into the room.

"Bella!" he roared and scooped her up into a massive bear hug. She let out a squeal as he lifted her off the ground.

"Put me down! I can't breathe!"

Emmett laughed and set her back on her feet. "Hello there stranger," Bella said and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Hello there beautiful nurse of my dirtiest fantasies," Emmett replied.

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Please. I need to get Patient Pink Panty's medicine. I'll be back."

"Hey, I'm not even wearing underwear!" I defended myself, but my admission just caused Bella to blush and Emmet to howl with laughter.

After Bella left the room, Emmett plopped down in his usual chair with a huge smile on his face. "What's got you so happy?" I asked. I knew that smile. It was his 'I just got laid' smile.

"I love Bella," he sighed. "I mean she is da bomb!"

My entire body tensed and I gripped the sheets on the bed so tight my knuckles hurt. "What are you talking about?" I seethed.

"Relax man. She introduced me to her roommate Rosalie last night. I think she's the one." He made air quotes when he said 'the one' to mock me. I didn't care. I was just relieved that he hadn't slept with Bella last night. She could do better than Emmett.

"So I take it you had a good time?" I asked.

"Hell yes. They met up with Alice, Jasper, and me for drinks last night, and we spent the first hour or so making fun of you. Man, Rosalie really hates you," he laughed. "Don't worry. I made her promise to never physically harm you or your anatomy. I'm in love."

I was a little annoyed that he found the threat to my ability to sire children so amusing.

"Bella got all freaked out about the fact that no one is supposed to know where you are, and that I told Rosalie the truth about how I know her. I think Bella's more concerned for your safety than Alice is. Don't worry Rose isn't going to say anything. That girl is solid. Anyway, one thing led to another, and I can't wait 'til tonight, if you know what I mean. I just came up here to thank Bella. She's awesome man. You should totally tap that."

"Shut up Emmett," I snarled. I didn't like him talking about my Bella like that. Wait… my Bella?

"Give it a rest, Eddie. You know what I mean. She's a cool girl. You'd be an idiot not to at least ask her out."

"It's not like that."

"So what? Who cares if you already crossed her off your potential list? She's worth another look."

"We're friends, maybe even close friends. Once you put a girl in the friend zone, you can't bring her back out."

"Screw it. You're an idiot, Cullen. You don't deserve her." Emmett threw his hands up in the air in frustration. It was the first intelligent thing he'd said all day.

"I'm supposed to meet Alice up here. I need to get my vest out of the car. I'm thinking about going to Rosalie's tonight in SWAT get up. I think it'll be a turn on. You know vest, guns, badge. Chicks dig that crap."

Alice walked through the door and threw Emmett's bullet proof vest at him. "Thanks," he said. Alice just rolled her eyes and told him to meet her back at headquarters by four. "We've got to get ready for Edward's release. We only have a few more days."

Emmett said his goodbyes and took off. Alice sat down and started talking to me about the plan for the time between now and the trial. They were going to let me stay at my house since there had been no sign of James' people making any attempts at me so far. Alice convinced my parents to stay with her until the trial, and there would be uniforms posted at my house 24/7. It was an inconvenience, but far better than being secluded in a safe house.

She was in Agent Whitlock mode until Bella walked back in the room, and that's when her alter personality emerged. Alice let out a girly squeal and ran to hug Bella. Good grief, everyone was excited to see Bella today. "Last night was so much fun. I'm so glad you came. Jasper said you're the funniest little bumpkin he's met in a while. Oh and I loved Rosalie. She's got impeccable taste in clothes, and I think you're right. She's perfect for Emmett. I'm so glad you're coming to our barbeque on Saturday. It's going to be so much fun." Alice clapped her hands and bounced like a kid who desperately needed Ritalin.

Bella looked at me with a disturbed face and asked, "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much…unless she hits a dead end on a case. Then she gets mad and violent."

"Oh I do not. I just like to express my emotions by throwing things," Alice laughed and turned to Bella. "So you're taking your test next week. We'll have to throw a party to celebrate you passing it. I'll make reservations at Lombardo's"

"What if I don't do well?" Bella scratched her head and looked at the floor. It bothered me that she wasn't confident. I had no doubt she was going to kill that test.

"Of course you'll do well. I know these things. Besides if you don't, we'll need to get together and drink away your sorrows. Same difference," Alice said and patted Bella on the arm.

We all chatted a little longer, until Bella left to put in an order for my meal of clear liquids. She was removing my IV today, which meant I would be starting to slowly introduce food back into my digestive system. I wanted a steak but had to settle for broth and jello.

"I love that girl," Alice gushed when Bella left the room.

"That seems to be the theme of the day," I sighed. Bella seemed to be replacing me in my friend group. I needed to get out of the hospital soon before I got voted off the island completely.

"Have you thought any more about the possibility of the two of you together?" Alice asked.

"Not gonna happen, Alice. Bella's my friend. F-R-I-E-N-D friend."

"Okay, sensitive much? I just really like her, and I think she'd be good for you."

"It's not like that for either of us. She doesn't think of me like that."

"Edward, have you looked in the mirror. Every woman thinks of you like that."

"Jasper still not satisfying you?" I asked smugly.

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Tramp."

"Fairy."

"See you later," Alice bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bye, Whitlock. Call me when you dump that little girl Jasper and are ready for a real man."

Alice shook her head in fake annoyance and left. Before I had a chance to be bored, my dad called to check in with me. We made small talk and caught up for a while.

"So how's Bella doing? I spoke with her about writing her recommendation, and she seemed quite pleased," my dad said after a lull in the conversation.

"Bella's great. She was thrilled to put it mildly, and she said that Newton's leaving her alone. She doesn't know what you did of course, but I can tell she's relieved."

"She really is a lovely girl, Edward. Have you thought about…"

"Dad! Not you too!"

**A/N: Can you please just review. Please? Please? If you review I'll post the next chapter in two days. Oh and If you're reading this after two days – just do it anyway. ******


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back. Has anyone won the lottery yet? Oh I forgot to mention that only readers who REVIEW increase their chances of winning the lottery, striking oil, or meeting the man of their dreams who happens to be independantly wealthy. Shall we coin this Edward Dumbward? I think Marysould helped me come up with that. **

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews. I know I whine beg and threaten a lot, but I love them all so much. Especially ny88 who usually always says great chapter, but last time said really great chapter. I'll admit - I got choked up. **

**Thanks Twike and profmom for your constant help. Everybody go review the last chapter of Rabbitt Hole and tell profmom she's nice. I'll give you a dollar if you do that. **

**The Characters are not mine. **

Good Enough Chapter 7

I was getting stronger. I was getting better. I was getting restless. As much as I enjoyed my new friendship with Bella and craved our conversations, being stuck in the hospital was getting old.

"Good morning Agent Cu…Masen, how are your bowels this morning?" Bella giggled when she arrived. Apparently my being released from the hospital all hinged on me being able to take a dump. If everything came out alright, I could be released by the end of the week.

"Still not producing," I grumbled.

"Well, just keep pushing toward your goal." Her back was to me typing on my chart, but I could see her shoulders shaking. I was glad my crapping problems amused her.

"What's your pain from 1-10 today?"

"Bored."

She shot me a dirty look.

"Three," I huffed.

"I don't know why you're in such a hurry to get out of here. You do realize you won't be seeing this beautiful face all day once you're gone, don't you?"

"Not true. I plan to pack you up and take you with me. I've grown accustomed to you feeding and bathing me."

"You know now that I took the IV out, you can take a shower."

"Huh. I was wondering why you neglected me yesterday."

Bella sauntered over to my bed, bent over with two hands braced right next to my body, put her lips dangerously close to my ear, and whispered in a seductive voice, "Agent Cullen…"

"What?" I squeaked. What was she trying to do? What happened to sweet innocent Nurse Bella? She was going to ruin everything. I might be her friend, but I'm still a man.

"You… stink." She lifted one hand, held her nose with it, and scrunched up her face.

I couldn't help but laugh as I reached up to swat her away from me. "You're ridiculous."

"I try," she shrugged and practically skipped out of the room.

She was gone for too long, and I started to grow sullen again. I got up and went to the closet to dig around and see what other clothes Alice had brought me. I found a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater that I figured would work as well as anything. I hobbled to the bathroom. Once I got there, I shed my clothes on the floor and carefully removed the gauze from my wounds. They were all closed and scabbed over now. I admired myself in the mirror. Those were going to be cooler than any of my tattoos.

The warm water felt good on my body, and I relaxed as I let it hit my chest. I started thinking about my time with Bella. If I were honest, I really didn't want it to end. She was like fresh air to me, a distraction from the chaos and pain. I hoped she'd be willing to continue the friendship we'd forged over the past weeks. There was something different about our relationship from my friendships with Alice and Emmett. She understood the parts of me that I'd always felt alone in. We could talk for hours and never grow bored. She could debate with me about books and politics without hating me afterwards. She thought I was a good person, and as much as I knew she was wrong, I reveled in her opinion of me.

The shower felt so good, but I grew tired quickly. It was frustrating. I hadn't even finished washing my hair when I suddenly felt the need to lie down. I rinsed off, wrapped a towel around my waist, and sat on the toilet.

"Edward? Edward, are you okay?" I heard Bella call out.

"I'm fine. I just got tired," I said through the door.

"Are you decent? I'm coming in."

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before," I complained.

The door opened slowly, and Bella peeked her head inside. Her face was flushed, but I was used to that by now.

"Come on Edward, you can try and poop when you're more rested."

I wasn't in the mood for her jokes at the moment. I was tired of not feeling like myself. I couldn't even take a freaking shower without needing a nap afterwards, so I just gave her a dirty look and stared straight ahead in a childish pout.

"Let's get you dressed." She held out her hand and helped me stand up. It felt like a chore just doing that much. She held my shorts down at me feet, so I could slip my legs through the holes. She pulled them up my body, and her thumbs grazed the sides of my legs. She turned her head to give me privacy as I unwrapped the towel. For some reason I found the entire thing completely erotic. I had the urge to reach out and lift her chin up to my face or to let myself finally touch the hair that I'd found so alluring the first time I saw her. I needed to get out of the hospital, the sooner the better. If Bella continued to be the only woman I saw day in and day out, I was going to do something really stupid. She unfolded my shirt and started to lift it up to my head when I snatched it out of her hands.

"I've got it," I snapped. "I'm not a toddler.

I saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes before the irritation replaced it. "Fine," she huffed and turned to walk out of the room. Arg! I was such an idiot. She was just trying to help me. I made my way slowly to my bed and lay down exhausted. I waited for Bella to come back so I could apologize, but I fell asleep before I had the chance.

I woke up to Bella wrapping a blood pressure cuff around my arm to take my vitals. "I'm leaving early today. I'm going to the barbeque at Alice's. Jacob will be here, Dr. Newton's on call, and Jessica will be here at seven."

"You're going to leave me here all alone while you go have fun with MY friends?" My mood from earlier was back.

"Yes. I do have a life outside of work."

"Oh right… work. Sorry to be such a bother."

"Listen, I know you're tired of being here. I know you're tired of how you feel, but that doesn't give you an excuse to treat me like crap. I haven't done anything wrong."

Bella stomped out of the room. The door shut behind her, and she didn't come back in for the rest of her shift. I felt like dirt. I was lonely. I was mad. I was sick of Jello. I just threw away time I could have spent with Bella, if I hadn't been a jerk to her. The way I felt wasn't her fault. It was James' fault. He got me into this mess.

I was assigned to his case about four years ago. I'd spent a considerable amount of time trying to get inside his head, and what I found there made me sick to my stomach. He was a genius in the truest sense of the word – photographic memory, critical thinking, and the ability to lie without flinching. James got kicked out of school in 10th grade for assaulting a female classmate. He used the extra time to start his own business on the streets. He mainly focused on cocaine and pimping out young girls. He was quite the entrepreneur, and in a few years he formed a connection to some creeps bringing methamphetamine up from Mexico. This proved to be very lucrative for him, and soon he was the wealthiest drug dealer on the west coast.

By the time the FBI got involved, he'd moved on to human trafficking. The things he did, his disregard for the value of a person's life, the ruthless killings, and the destruction he left in his wake were appalling. This man had no conscience. Meanwhile the people who got close to him adored him. They described him as kind, loving, and generous. James was the worst kind of monster – a likeable sociopath. He was well protected by his contacts and employees. Alice was the special agent in charge of his investigation. No matter how much evidence she gathered or how hard I worked to predict his next move, he always remained one step ahead.

One time Alice found a former prostitute willing to testify that she'd given up her eight year old daughter in exchange for a hundred thousand dollars from James Darnell. Alice and Emmett tracked him down and were about to make the arrest, when the woman was murdered. Her body was found in a trash bag dumped in a yard in a residential neighborhood. That was just one example of the many times James eluded us.

The night I got shot, we'd gotten a huge break. Emmett turned an informant, who passed it on that James had a shipment of meth and young girls coming up from Mexico. I was positive that James would want to inspect the merchandise himself, and we planned to catch him in the act. With that evidence, we wouldn't have to rely on convincing anyone to testify. I didn't have anything going on so I tagged along with Alice and Emmett that night. They had officers standing by to move in and listening devices trained on the warehouse so we could record whatever went down inside. Right on schedule, we saw two vans pull into the garage on the south side. Alice radioed for the teams to move in and ordered me one more time to stay in the car. I hadn't planned to be involved in the raid. A few minutes later I heard a couple of shots ring out and commotion coming from inside. Things got quiet, so I figured it was over. I climbed out of the car to see if I could see anything.

The next thing I knew, I saw James running out of the warehouse with no one in pursuit. We'd worked too hard for him to get away, so I unholstered my weapon and started running after him. I was gaining on him when he rounded the corner onto another street. I didn't think he'd seen me, so foolishly I sprinted around the corner after him. I still had my own gun down at my side when I heard three shots ring out in quick succession. Everything after that was a blur.

The next thing I remember seeing was Bella in the hospital. I remembered back to that night and how I decided I wanted to live just to get a chance to speak to her. Things hadn't turned out exactly like I'd planned, but I was glad that I'd gotten to know her. She was important to me now in a way I never expected her to be. I hated that I'd upset her today. I made a vow never to cause her any more pain or anger again.

I heard hushed whispers coming from the hallway and glanced to the drawer where Alice had stowed my gun. The only people who were supposed to be near my door were Jacob and the uniformed officer guarding me. No one should be having a conversation out there. The door started to slowly open, and I sat up ready to dive out of the way if I had to. I was shocked to see the blue eyes of my mother poke through quickly and then back out.

"He's awake!" I heard her announce. The door swung open and people started pouring in. It was my mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie (uh oh), and finally Bella. My mom rushed over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh my baby!" she cried and held on to me for dear life. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was afraid the last time I saw you before your surgery that it might be the last time I ever got to hug you. Don't you ever get shot like that again. Do you hear me young man?"

"I love you too, Mom."

She finally released me, and it was my dad's turn. He squeezed my arm. "Good to finally get to see you, son."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Bella convinced Alice that we could safely be snuck in up the service elevator without anyone knowing. I must say, she's pretty persuasive. Alice and I have been arguing about this non-stop. One afternoon with Bella on my side, and we're finally all together," my mother gushed and held her hand out for Bella to come to her. Bella looked embarrassed, but squeezed my mom's hand appreciatively.

"Thank you Bella. This means a lot to me." I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. You didn't deserve it."

"It was nothing." She kept smiling at me, and I kept smiling back at her, until my mom finally cleared her throat snapping us both out of our trance.

There was almost a party atmosphere in my room. People were laughing and talking. I took turns speaking to all of my guests. I felt like I should be opening gifts or something. Bella was there the whole time in the thick of things. I noticed she spent time talking to my dad who was already treating her like another one of his kids. Later, Alice was standing at my bed talking to me when Bella came up and draped an arm around Alice's shoulder. Alice leaned her head back into Bella in kind of a weird side hug and smiled. Bella joked around with Emmett making fun of me in an effort to get Rosalie to laugh. Rosalie spent most of the time standing in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at me. I tried a smile and a wave at one point, but she only responded by turning her head away. I don't think she was used to being turned down by men.

My mom stayed at my side the entire time. She went on and on about how terrible I looked. She told me about everything she'd been doing on the outside, and she started crying at least three times. I loved my mom so much, but I hated to see her upset. I tried my best to reassure her that I was fine, that I wasn't in pain, and that I missed her like crazy. I kept kissing her hand and telling her I loved her. I caught Bella watching us and smiling once or twice. She'd obviously already won over my mother's affections, and she seemed to like my mom just as much.

Once again I started to get tired much too quickly. Bella slipped back into her nurse role and announced to everyone that I needed to rest. Everyone groaned and complained, but she insisted. Everyone took a turn telling me goodbye, and Bella promised she'd see me the next morning. I thanked her for everyone and once again found myself smiling at her a little too long.

Of course my mom noticed. She notices everything. "Would you mind if I had a few minutes alone with my son?" she asked sweetly.

Everyone left the room giving us some privacy. "Promise me you're going to be okay, Edward. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my little boy."

"I promise mom. I'm going to need lots of lasagna and your famous brownies once I get out of here," I said with my best puppy dog face.

"You're going to milk this aren't you?"

"Would you expect anything different?"

"I guess not," my mom laughed and squeezed my arm. "Edward, I like that girl."

"Who, Alice? She's alright."

"Don't play games with me. You know what I mean. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. Now tell your mother what's going on."

"Nothing's going on," I groaned. "We've become good friends, nothing more."

"Well I think she's amazing. I hope you don't let her get away."

"Come on Mom. You know how I am. I'd just make her fall in love with me and then grow disinterested. I don't want to do to her what I do to every woman I'm interested in. She's too good for that."

"If I'm ever going to get any grandbabies, you're going to have to stop losing interest at some point," my mom grumbled.

"I know. I will. But Bella and I are friends. That's it."

"You know your father and I were good friends before we ever started going steady."

"Going steady?" I laughed at her archaic terminology.

"Laugh all you want. I was dating a boy named Donald at the time. I thought Donald and I were in love, but he was gone in the military when I met your dad. We became friends and started doing things together as part of a large group. We found we had a lot in common and soon started getting together over cokes just to talk. I loved those talks, but we were just good friends. Then one afternoon I got a letter from Donald. He dumped me for some hussy he met at boot camp. Carlisle admitted his feelings to me soon after, and I realized I'd already felt the same way for months. I was just too stubborn to admit it. To this day, I think that time we spent as friends was the foundation for the wonderful and passionate relationship we still enjoy. See, there is nothing wrong with starting out as friends."

"Just because it worked that way for you and Dad doesn't mean it will work that way for me," I argued. I'd always wanted something like my parents had, and my mother knew she had me backed into a corner.

"Just don't rule it out. That's all I'm saying." My mom leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Don't miss out on what might be staring at you right in the face with beautiful brown eyes and a lovely smile." She winked.

I told my mom goodbye and settled in to rest. I tried not think about what my mom had said, but it was hard not to.

**A/N: So dumbward, momma's boy, gun yeilding , whiney pants Edward gets out of the hospital next chapter and has his dumbest moment so far. The story starts moving along there so hurry! Review! Tell all your friends to read! Start a revolution! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH my gosh, I love this chapter. Call all your friends and tell them to read it. Is it sad that when I just read it over I laughed out loud? Whitney Houston says learning to love yourself is the greatest love of all. Don't judge me. **

**Thanks Twike, Profmom, and Daisy. You're all hot. **

**Characters are not mine. **

Good Enough Chapter 8

Monday night my time as a patient at Seattle West was flushed down the toilet. I broke the news to Bella the next morning, and she looked like she might cry. I was glad to see that she cared for me at least a little bit like I cared for her. I'd become attached.

"Hey come on, we're still going to hang out right?" I said nudging her arm.

"Of course. You know what they say, don't you?"

"What do they say?" I thought she was going to tell me some proverb or beautiful quote about love and friendship.

"Sex is overrated and a good bowl movement's underrated."

I choked on the water I was drinking and couldn't stop laughing as I tried not to cough. "Ow! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Good. Maybe you'll bust something open and have to stay longer."

"What am I going to do with you Nurse Bella?"

"Something fun I hope."

Dr. Definitely-has-herpes came in for my last examination spoiling our fun. I sat up on the bed and planted my feet on the floor. He checked my wounds, asked me a few questions, and told me what to expect over the next few weeks. "Isabella, why don't you get me antiseptic from the cabinet over there?" he directed.

Bella went to the cabinet and bent down to get the supplies out. His eyes followed her, and he smirked at me after he watched her bend over. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to make Bella more uncomfortable, but I decided I couldn't just ignore it.

"Bella, would you mind if I talked to the doctor alone for a minute?" I asked trying to mask my fury.

"Sure." Bella looked at me quizzically and walked out of the room. Dr. Dies-next-time-he-does-that followed her figure with his eyes once again. As soon as the door shut, I stood up, slammed him face down on my bed holding his hands behind his back and growled, "If you so much as look at her again, I swear I'll arrest you and lock you up for being such a freaking tool."

"Okay, okay," the doctor cried out like a sissy. I released him but continued to stare him down. He grabbed his clipboard, scribbled something on the paper, and handed it to me. "Here. Here's your discharge papers." At that, he quickly turned and practically ran out the door. I sat down on the bed and tried to control my breathing.

A few minutes later Bella came in. "What in the world did you do to Dr. Newton? He rushed out of here like someone was chasing him."

"I just let him know in no uncertain terms that he's under investigation," I shrugged.

She eyed me suspiciously, but didn't ask any more questions. I was grateful.

"So you've got your walking papers."

I didn't like that she looked sad. I never wanted to see her sad. "So are you coming over to make me Jello later?"

She smiled, and I felt the weight lift from my shoulders. "I'll do whatever you want me to," she said barely louder than a whisper.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I changed the subject. "Will you be going back to the Adolescent Unit now?"

"Actually, I worked so much overtime with you here that I'm going to be able to take off the week to finish studying and then take my test on Friday."

"Oh, you're welcome. Don't say I never did anything for you."

Bella just sighed and started to look sad again. Instinctively needing to comfort her, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me in a tight hug. I buried my nose in her hair and held on for what was probably a little too long. When I let go, Bella was red and wouldn't look at me. Great, I made her uncomfortable. That was exactly what I'd been trying to avoid.

"Alice and Emmett will be here soon. I should get dressed."

"Oh, okay," Bella said and glanced up at me from beneath her lashes. She held my gaze and started backing up toward the door.

"Bella?"

"Mmm hmm?" She looked like she was in some sort of daze.

I gave her an amused smirk and said, "If you keep walking backwards, I'm afraid you're going to trip and hurt yourself."

"Oh, right." She blushed again, turned around, and walked out the door. I chuckled to myself and got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of the closet. It felt good to be back in normal clothes, but I wasn't ready to give up going commando yet. I considered it part of my lifestyle now.

I strapped my hip holster on and slid my Glock into it. I didn't carry a gun every day on the job, but Alice insisted I keep it with me until after the trial. Emmett and Alice arrived and helped me get my stuff together. Checking out of Hotel Hospital was bittersweet. I was determined to take the good part with me as much as I could, though I wasn't sure what kind of friendship Bella planned to keep with me.

"You ready to go slugger?" Emmett said slinging my bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need to say goodbye to Bella." I looked toward the door wondering if she was coming back soon.

"Oh, Eddie's gonna miss his little nurse who is extremely smart, funny, and sexy as hell, but he only wants to be friends with," Emmett said using baby talk.

"Shut up stupid."

"Pussy"

"Maggot"

"Bella!"

"Huh? Oh Bella, there you are," I said. "I guess we're ready to head out."

"Bella, everybody is going to meet over at Edward's in a little bit to help him get settled and have some dinner. You should come," Alice said.

"Thanks, but I've got to finish out my shift," Bella sulked. "Invite me next time?"

"Of course. Come here." Alice opened up her arms and Bella walked into them as they hugged and cried. You would think Alice was the one giving up her daily time with Bella. This was ridiculous. Bella was mine. I mean she wasn't mine, but I knew her first.

They finally let go and both started wiping tears from their eyes. Bella turned to look at me, and I wasn't sure what to do or say. I reached out my hand and wiped another tear off her cheek. "Don't cry, sweet Bella."

I glanced over and Emmett and Alice were both watching us with stupid grins on their faces. Things suddenly felt very awkward. "So I'll see you soon?" I asked.

"Okay," she shook her head yes and wiped her face on her arm.

I told her goodbye and left the hospital with Alice and Emmett. They'd done a thorough check of my house and everything looked clean. I doubted James would hide a bomb in a planter out front, but Alice wanted to be sure.

On the way there, Emmett started talking about Rosalie.

"I've never been in love before, I can tell you that much. But now I'm all _Jerry Maguire_ with "you complete me" and crap like that. I mean she's the most amazing woman I've ever met. She laughs when I burp the national anthem. She can beat me in a spitting contest, and the things she can do with her tongue." Emmett's eyes glazed over, and I was extremely thankful I couldn't read his mind.

I tuned him out and tried to think about something else. My mind kept going back to Bella. I wondered what she was doing, if she had another patient already, what she was wearing. There I went again. I was no better than some of the creeps I profiled. If there was one thing I'd learned, it was that most people are basically the same. People are basically selfish and capable of doing terrible things. I had no doubt I was capable of becoming a monster. Bella though, Bella was different. Bella was good. I realized then why I was thinking about her so much. She was proof that there was good left in the world. I clung to that. It was my mind's way of coping with all the crap I had to deal with. I felt better after that knowing that Bella represented an archetype in my psyche, and that I wasn't just acting like a hormonal teenage boy.

My family smothered me for the rest of the night. My mom practically spoon fed me lasagna and brownies and doted on me every second. Alice kept pressing me to discuss the case. Jasper kept trying to get her to relax and enjoy my homecoming. Emmett was restless and wanted to get back to Rosalie, so he was being more obnoxious than usual. After a few hours of chaos, my dad got paged back to the hospital. Part of me wanted to go with him back to peace and quiet and Bella. I didn't have much time to think about her for the rest of the evening. By the time my family left, my mother had tucked me into bed, put a glass of water on the bedside table, and begged me for an hour to let her spend the night. I refused and assured her that I could call the officers stationed outside if I needed anything.

I had about five minutes of peace and quiet when my stomach started to grumble. Then it started to hurt. Then it started to hurt some more. Pretty soon I was in agony. I worried my intestines were dislocated or that something ruptured in my abdomen. I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?"

"It hurts," I groaned.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"It's Edward. What other men call you when they're writhing in pain?"

"Oh you'd be surprised. What hurts?"

"My stomach. It hurts."

"Do you think it's something you ate?"

"I just had some of my mom's lasagna and garlic bread. Oh, and salad and brownies and ice cream."

"Edward! You've barely eaten anything for three weeks. You probably over did it!"

"It hurts. You need to come over here."

"I'm not going to come running every time you eat too much. Now take some Pepto and go back to bed."

"You'll miss me when I'm dead," I tried to sound even more pitiful.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella." It still hurt, but just talking to my Bella made me feel a little better.

The next day I woke up and felt fidgety. Emmett and Alice were at the office, and I'd been banned from coming in without a doctor's release. My mom had some volunteer thing she was doing, and my dad was at work. I messed around on the internet for a while before grabbing my phone and texting Bella.

_I'm feeling much better. Thanks for asking._

_-EC_

She wrote back immediately.

_Good you big baby._

_-B_

_What are you doing?_

_-BB_

_Studying at a coffee shop._

_-B_

_Can I come?_

_-BB_

_I'm studying!_

_-B_

_I'll bring a book._

_-BB_

_Fine. 5__th__ and Spring Drive._

_-B_

_Be there in 10_

_-BB_

I grabbed the first book I saw and jumped in my car. I ignored the speed limit and got to the coffee shop in six minutes. I jumped out and ran inside. Bella was there wearing jeans and a hoodie. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, and she was wearing glasses. It was the first time I'd seen her without scrubs on. She was cute.

"Hey." I sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hey." She smiled at me. "Nice gun."

"Yeah, it's a big one." I winked at her, and she threw her napkin at me.

"I'm going to get some coffee. You need anything?" I asked.

"I'm good. Maybe you should get some tea. You don't want to overdo it again." She patted her belly and gave me a pointed look.

"Good point," I agreed and went to get some coffee.

I saw her as I was standing in line. She had long wavy black hair, blue eyes, and a body that belonged on a magazine. Her skin was slightly darker than mine making her exotic. She had the most amazing smile and her laugh caught my attention immediately. I watched her entranced and didn't even notice when it was my turn in line.

"Excuse me," the hot barista giggled. "Do you want some coffee?"

Oh I wanted much more than coffee. It was her. I was sure of it. We'd tell our grandchildren it was love at first sight.

"Hey," I smirked at her turning on my charm full force. I rested one hand on my gun. Most girls seemed to like that.

"Hey," she smiled back at me.

"You come here often?" I asked.

"Every day," she laughed. It was obviously love at first sight for her too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella slamming her things into her backpack with an angry scowl on her face. What happened? Had she gotten a phone call or had someone done something to her? I glanced around the coffee shop, but I didn't find any answers.

She stood up and started to march toward the door in a hurry.

"Bella, wait!" I called after her.

She ignored me and walked out of the coffee shop. I looked at my girl who was waiting expectantly behind the counter, and I had a decision to make. Did I stay here with the love of my life or go after who had recently become the most important person in my life. There really wasn't a choice to make.

"Bella, wait up." I ran down the street after her. I grabbed her wrist, stopped her, and turned her around when I caught up with her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just done studying and you seemed like you found something else to save you from your boredom."

I'd never seen her look so angry. It was kind of hot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. Please don't be mad at me." I gave her the look that always made women do what I wanted. I've been told I dazzle them. Apparently Bella was dazzle proof.

"I'm not mad. I'm incredibly stupid, but not mad. Why would I be mad? You can ask out whatever hussies you want. I just want to go home."

"But I wanted to hang out with you today," I whined.

"Sorry, I'm off the clock." She turned and started walking again. Her words hit me like a slap in the face. All I wanted was for us to spend the day talking and joking like we did in the hospital. I sulked back to my car forgetting all about my soul mate waiting back in the coffee shop.

**A/N: It's always dumbest before the dawn. Belledujour came up with that, but I told her I was stealing it. Did you know this is a short story? It is. We are halfway through now. I'll just go ahead and tell you I want it to get 1k reviews. That's why I'm begging and pleading all the time and threatening and crying and moaning and groaning and well – we are just the teenyist bit behind. Come on team! I know we can do it. Action and fondling coming up next chapter. Yes, I said fondling. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so good at begging I guess! Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. The revolution seems to be taking off. You guys are my favorite people. Don't be surprised if you find $20 on the ground tomorrow. Those kinds of things happen when you review this story. **

**Thanks to profmom72 she makes me a better writer and maybe even a better person. She's the wind beneath my wings. Oh and guess what! There is apparently this weird Bella hater cult out there and I got some reviews from them! I was so excited!!! Keep em coming cult members! **

**Twike is the Beta. Send all complaints to her. **

**Characters are not mine. **

Good Enough Chapter 9

I spent the rest of the day lying bed and trying to figure out what I'd done wrong. Bella didn't seem like the kind of girl who would care about her friends being in a relationship. She'd set up Emmett and Rosalie without a second thought.

Finally I called Jasper hoping he could give me some insight into the situation. I might study human nature for a living, but he was definitely more in touch with his feminine side. Jasper was a close friend of mine, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out how tough little Alice ended up with such a fruitcake.

I explained to him what went down at the coffee shop and waited for his take on the situation.

"You, my friend, are either blind or simply naïve," he said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Edward, all anyone has been talking about for the past two weeks is that you and Bella belong together. I know it. Alice knows it. Your dad knows it. Emmett knows it. Rosalie says she'll kill you if so much as try and kiss Bella, but basically everyone knows it. I'm pretty sure Bella knows it too, so how do you think she felt when she had to sit there and watch you hit on some waitress?"

"For one thing, she wasn't a waitress. She was a barista."

Jasper growled into the phone in frustration.

"For another thing, you're wrong. Bella doesn't like me like that. We're just close friends."

"You should know by now that men and women are never just friends. At least one of them always develops feelings for the other. Haven't you ever seen _When Harry Met Sally?" _

"You mean the one where that chick has the orgasm in the middle of a restaurant?"

"Edward, you're missing the point!"

"Are you going to tell me what I need to do to make Bella stop being mad at me, or do I need to call your wife?"

"If I were you, I would start with going over to her house, dinner, flowers, kiss her till it takes her breath away, and then think about living happily ever after."

"You're a genius!" I hung up the phone. I had no intention of following his advice, but he did have one good idea. I needed to go to Bella and grovel. I wasn't sure what I'd done wrong, but she didn't need to know that. I'd apologize, beg her forgiveness, and everything in the world would be right again.

I rummaged through the cabinets until I found what I needed, spent a few minutes on the computer, told the uniforms where I was going, and then headed for her apartment. She lived fairly close to me, and I wondered how we'd never run into each other before. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer. Oh crap. Rosalie lived here. I hadn't considered the danger I was putting myself in by coming over.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked in surprise when she finally answered. She was dressed in workout clothes. Her shorts were short and her tank top tight. It took me a minute to get used to the sight of her.

"I came over to apologize and make you Jello." I held up the plastic bag with the box of Jello and smiled sheepishly.

I watched her face as she obviously contemplated what she should do. I worried she would slam the door in my face, but finally she turned her lips up in a forced smile and moved so I could walk past her. I took two steps and froze. I'd almost forgotten the danger again.

"Wait, is Rosalie here?" I asked holding one hand protectively over my stuff.

Bella noticed what I'd done with my hand and giggled. "Oh how I wish she were. You and the little guy are safe for now."

"Little, ha." I closed the door behind me and headed for the kitchen. I pulled the box of Jello out and studied it. "I just need some sugar, boiling water, oh and about four hours!" I threw the box on her kitchen counter in disgust.

"How did you know where I live? I'm not listed," Bella asked.

"Oh sweet little Bella, I work for the FBI. I know a lot about you," I winked at her. My stupid body was running out of steam again. I was so tired of this happening. I was tired of resting. I steadied myself against the counter for extra support.

"Are you okay?" Bella stepped toward me and grabbed my arm.

"I'm okay. I just get tired really quickly."

"You shouldn't even have gone out today at all, and you've already been out twice. You need to take it easy."

"I've been taking it easy. I want to be normal again."

"I doubt you were ever normal." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and I was relieved that my Bella seemed to be back. "Come on, you need to lie down."

Bella grabbed my arm and led me to her bedroom. "I don't want Rosalie to find you out napping on the couch. It's safer if I hide you," she explained.

I followed wanting nothing more than to crumple into a ball on the floor. I just needed to get off my feet. I didn't care where. When we entered her room, I wished I had the strength to really study it. I wanted to analyze every picture, every book, every CD in her music collection. I wanted to know all about her.

Bella gestured at my holster, prompting me to take it off. I undid the buckle and set in on the table next to the bed. Bella watched me intently biting her lip.

She sat me down on her bed and pulled my shoes off for me. I smile appreciatively and laid back. I was enveloped by her smell. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This might be the most comfortable bed I'd ever been in. I started forming a plan to come over here to nap regularly. Maybe Bella would give me a key.

Bella grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over me. She did that soothing thing I liked so much where she brushed my hair out of my face. Bella knew just how to take care of me. Now that I thought about it, a lot of our relationship had been pretty one sided. She gave a lot more than she got. I was a jerk. No wonder she was upset with me. She was stressed out about the biggest test of her life, and all I could think about was myself.

She started to go, and I reached out grabbing her wrist again. "Don't go." I patted the bed next to me. She looked torn for a second, but gave in and sat down by me.

I found myself needing to touch her, so I reached over and grabbed her hand drawing little circles on it with my fingers. "Bella, there's something I need you to understand."

She lay down on her side so she could see my face better.

"I care about you… a lot. You've become important to me over the past couple of weeks."

"You've become important to me too." She seemed embarrassed and looked down at our hands when she said it.

"I want you to know, that you are absolutely one of the best – no, THE best friend I've ever had. I know that might sound silly since we've only known each other a short time, but I promise you I never want to do anything to screw this up. You mean too much to me."

I don't know what I expected - tears of joy, declarations of mutual appreciation, a hug maybe? Instead, Bella looked up at the ceiling, pursed her lips in a tight line, and took deep breath before she simply said, "Okay, friend."

It took me a second, but I figured Bella was probably just at a loss for words. It was a pretty intense moment. I didn't make friends easily much less have heart to hearts about it. I let go of her hand and swung my arm across her waist pulling her closer to me. I snuggled up to her and said, "Let's take a nap now."

Bella let out either a contented sigh or a frustrated groan. I had trouble distinguishing between the two, but she didn't move. As for me, I was perfectly comfortable and content.

When I woke up it was getting dark outside. I gave Bella a little squeeze trying to show my appreciation for the best nap in the history of the world, but something didn't feel right. Actually it felt quite soft. I gave another little squeeze hoping that wasn't what I thought it was. In slow motion my eyes followed my arm until I saw my hand resting flat on Bella's chest. I snapped it back at lightning speed. Oh crap, I just told her she was my best friend, and then I felt her up while napping with her in her bed. I was a total screw up.

I studied her face. Thankfully she seemed to still be asleep. I let my eyes travel down the rest of her body. She was still in workout clothes. She had a really nice body hiding under those scrubs she usually wore. She obviously had no idea just how attractive she was, and I wondered how she'd remained single for so long. I knew her excuses, but still, any guy would be an idiot not to love Bella. When she did find someone, he'd better treat her right, or I'd have to kill him.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer, buddy." Bella smirked and stretched her body trying to wake herself up more. I think I actually blushed that time. She'd caught me studying her body. I just hoped she hadn't caught me doing other things as well.

She rolled out of bed, stood, and stretched again. Her shirt rode up exposing her stomach and belly button. Was that a tattoo? I caught myself staring again, and wanted kick myself for treating my Bella like any other woman.

"I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure, but I'll warn you, Jello is surprisingly complicated."

She giggled and walked out of her room. I took my time getting up and tried to ignore the dull ache that had taken residence in my body. I followed Bella to the kitchen and sat at a bar stool on the other side of her counter. She got out a pan and started pouring ingredients into it. I watched mesmerized as she started chopping celery, onion, and potatoes. How did she know what she was doing? I didn't see any recipes or cook books.

We didn't talk, but we didn't need to. This was how it should be, no need to break the silence with meaningless chatter. We were both happy just to be together.

After a few minutes of watching her, I reached over to check my phone that I'd left on the counter when I arrived.

"Uh oh," I gasped.

Bella had just started to say, "What's wrong?" when Emmett and Alice broke through Bella's front door with guns drawn.

"Freeze! FBI!" Emmett shouted in a voice that made me want to spread eagle on the ground and cower in fear.

Bella dropped the knife she was holding and held her hands in the air. I rubbed the back of my neck and braced myself for Alice's explosion.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you for three hours! You told the uniforms that you're running over to Bella's real quick and would be back soon, and then you never came back! I've been calling both of you. I thought you were hurt or dead or bleeding at least. I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry? We fell asleep?" I shrugged my shoulders and hoped Alice didn't punch me. The last time she did that I bled all over the place.

"My phone was off." Bella had a hand on her chest like she was trying to catch her breath and the other one resting on the counter.

"Alice," Emmett got a huge grin on his face. "They just admitted they slept together!"

All the anger disappeared from Alice's face and was replaced with a huge smile. "Oh, Jasper told me about your conversation, but I never thought you'd take his advice!"

"What conversation with Jasper?" Bella asked.

"NOTHING!" I growled and gave Alice a warning glare. "We didn't do anything but sleep. You two need to get your heads out of the gutter."

"Oh." Alice looked defeated.

"Edward, are you sure you don't play for the other team? How could you be in bed with that and just sleep?" He gave Bella a wink and a nod.

"Why thank you, Emmett," Bella smiled appreciatively.

"Any time, sexy nurse Bella."

"I never should have given you to Rosalie," Bella sighed and winked back at Emmett.

"Try not to think about what might have been, baby."

"Enough!" I yelled. I didn't like Emmett flirting with my Bella even if it was just a joke. She deserved more respect than that.

Everyone looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "You guys are giving me a headache." I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to disappear.

"I was just making some soup. Do you guys want to stay for dinner? You know, just friends eating together?" Bella asked.

"I need to get home to Jasper. He baked homemade bread today," Alice said.

"Sure! I'm starved," Emmett said, but Alice gave him a dirty look and shook her head no. I knew what they were up to, and it wasn't going to work. Emmett would change the energy between us though, and I liked having Bella to myself, so I didn't argue.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go surprise Rosalie at work and take her to get something to eat." Emmett didn't argue with Alice. Ever. He was smarter than he looked.

"Um, guys, I think you broke my door," Bella said.

"Rosie's gonna kill me," Emmett shuddered.

"I'll have someone head over here to fix it now. Edward, you need to stay here until she can lock that thing, and WHERE'S YOUR GUN? I told you to have it on you at all times. If you don't start taking this threat seriously, I'm going to give you something else to worry about! From now on, I want to know where you are at all times. Do you understand?" Agent Whitlock was back in full force. I was a little scared.

"Okay, okay. It's in the bedroom. I'll get it." I walked out of the room, and when I came back, they were gone.

"That was interesting," Bella said.

"There's never a dull moment with those two. Sorry about the things they were insinuating. I hope it didn't make you too uncomfortable."

"No, my friend, I didn't mind at all actually." Bella said and turned on a hand mixer stopping our conversation cold before I could ask her what that meant.

We spent the rest of the evening just enjoying each other's company. She made the most delicious potato soup I'd ever had, and we argued for a long time after she refused to let me have seconds. I suggested we watch a movie, and I was quite surprised by her collection of DVD's. She had _The Recruit, Miss Congeniality, The Kingdom, The Sentinel, Silence of the Lambs, Point Break, Breach, The X-Files_… The list went on and on. I noticed a theme.

"Whose movies are these, yours or Rosalie's?" I asked.

"None of your business." She sat on the couch and studied her nails intently.

I picked out the movie _Taking Lives_ and put it in the DVD player. It was a completely unrealistic portrayal of a forensic psychologist, but Angelina Jolie was hot.

I sat down next to Bella, ignoring the other half of the couch that we left unused. Now that we'd established ourselves as friends who could cuddle, I planned to take advantage of it. Bella seemed tense as the movie started, but eventually she relaxed and even rested her head on my shoulder. She smelled so freaking good that I had trouble concentrating. Part of me wanted to bury my nose in her hair, but I was pretty sure that would freak her out.

When the movie ended I almost asked if I could spend the night, but there were two problems with that scenario. One, Rosalie might come home and castrate me. Two, Alice would hear from the uniforms that I never came home and get the wrong idea again. Reluctantly, I told Bella goodnight and made her promise that I could see her again tomorrow.

**A/N: The next chapter there is some action – what kind of action? You'll see. Please review. Please oh please oh please review or ill just die. Please don't kill me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK OK so it wasn't quite fondling. SORRY! Let's face it… Edward does like Bella. He's in denial and his insecurity will begin to unfold more in the next chapters. Yes, hot boys can be insecure too. Like countryprincess says - all men are animals. Some just make better pets. **

**Thanks for all of your support. It means a lot. Really. Especially yours. Yes you… I'm talking to you. You mean the world to me, thank you. **

**I love these people almost as much as my mom: Twike, Profmom72, Daisy, and Everwondering. They make this story happen. **

**Characters are not mine. **

Good Enough Chapter 10

As I drove home from Bella's I reflected on what a crazy day it had been. It felt good knowing that Bella and I had come to an understanding about our relationship. I just hoped our friends' ridiculous attempts at matchmaking wouldn't ruin what we had. Bella seemed fine with the way things were, and that's what really mattered.

I took a turn toward my house and noticed the SUV behind me turned as well. I made a second turn and they followed. I was probably being paranoid, but now was not the time to take chances. I made a few more purposeless turns, and they fell back a bit but continued to follow.

Damn it. Everything had been going so smoothly. I didn't want to be stuck in a safe house for weeks. I'd die of boredom, and I wouldn't get to see… well anyone I cared about seeing. I threw the shift into forth and sped down the street. I slowed and made a quick turn to the right. I went a block and made another quick turn to the left with my tires screeching on the wet road as I down shifted and braked.

I heard screeching tires behind me, and whoever was following me wasn't trying to hide it anymore. I sped down the street and onto an entrance ramp on the highway. Whoever this was wasn't planning to ask for my autograph. The only plan that made any sense is that they either planned to kidnap me or kill me.

I was breaking a hundred on the expressway, and I knew I could out run those bastards. It felt good to finally be able to do something fast without my body wearing out. If I could make it back to my house and inside, I'd be fine. I didn't think they'd try anything with the squad car out front. Maybe I could get rid of them and accidently forget to mention this to Alice. I would just have to be more careful and…

No!

I slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel skidding through the water on the highway and turning my car around. It was late enough that there wasn't a lot of traffic. I sped down the far lane going the wrong way. I headed on a collision course for the black SUV and the driver seemed determined that he could crush my little Volvo and me. I swerved to the right at the last second and punched the gas pushing my car to the limit. I swerved around a couple of cars and did another u-turn to get off near

Bella's apartment. I had to get back to her. If they'd followed me, they knew where I'd been. I couldn't take the chance that they'd do something to Bella. How could I have been so stupid!

I checked to make sure they weren't still behind me and sped through the guard gate without bothering to stop. On second thought, I slammed on the brakes and threw my car in reverse. I grabbed my badge and flashed it at the rent-a-cop. "FBI – don't let anyone through that gate, and I mean anyone."

I was thankful she lived in a cookie cutter apartment. It would buy me some time. In one motion I put the car back in drive and flipped my phone open to call Alice.

"Whitlock," she answered.

"Alice, I was followed out of Bella's apartment. I lost them, but I doubled back to make sure Bella's safe."

"I'm on my way with backup. If you don't see anyone, hide your car and stay there. Stay away from the windows."

"Just hurry." I flipped the phone shut, parked my car out of sight of the main parking lot, and sprinted toward Bella's apartment. My body protested, but the adrenaline was enough for me to push through the pain. I grabbed my gun out of my belt as I ran and released the safety.

"Bella, open up." I fisted the door hard. I considered breaking it down again, but twice in one day seemed excessive. I pounded again, "Bella!"

Emmett opened the door wearing only his boxers. "What the heck man?"

"Em, thank God you're here. Wait, what are you doing here? I just left ten minutes ago."

"I know. Rosalie and I had to make out in the car for hours waiting for you to leave. If I'd known you were going to stay that long, I'd have driven my jeep. It gets so cramped in her BMW."

"Em, James' men followed me when I left here. They know I was here, and I'm worried they'll come back."

"Rosalie, Bella, get out here!" Emmett ordered in a voice reminiscent of his days in the Marines. Bella came out of her room wearing glasses and her iPod. She had a book in her hands. The door to the other bedroom flew open.

"What is he doing back here?" she seethed.

"Later, Rosie. Somebody followed Edward over here. I want you girls where I can see you at all times. He pushed Rosalie down on the couch and grabbed his gun off the kitchen counter.

"Baby, as hot as you are holding that gun in your underwear, you might want to put some pants on," Rosalie said fanning herself with one hand. Emmett looked down, rolled his eyes, and stomped back to the bedroom. "Watch them, Cullen."

"Edward, are you okay? You're shaking!" Bella ran to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so stupid for putting you in danger. I'm so sorry." I held her against me and tried to communicate just how awful I felt.

"Don't start blaming yourself. James is the bad guy, remember?"

We all jumped when we heard banging on the door. "Open up, it's Whitlock."

The four of us breathed a sigh of relief together. I opened the door, and Alice came rushing inside with four other agents trailing behind her. I told her what I could about the SUV, and she called the info back to the Bureau.

"I'm sorry Edward, I mean all of you. It was stupid of me not to take this threat more seriously. I put all of you in danger," Alice sighed.

"No really, I should have insisted he go to the safe house," Emmett argued.

"You guys, stop!" Bella said forcefully. "There hasn't been any sign of trouble until just now. No one is to blame except the creeps who are doing this."

"She's right," Rosalie agreed. I smiled at her appreciatively. She growled at me and bared her teeth.

"Okay, we've got agents all over the place. You're safe for the time being. I need to call in and see where I can send you Edward. There's a safe house just outside Tacoma that's probably our best bet for now. Bella and Rosalie, you can't stay here. I'm sorry. I have another safe house in the Tri Cities that you can stay at until the trial is over."

Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett all looked mortified. "No way is Rosalie going to the Tri-Cities," Emmett said.

"Don't argue with me McCarty."

"I'm not arguing. I'm stating a fact." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. I had to hand it to him. He was brave. He was stupid for going against Alice, but he was brave. She stared him down with a glare that looked like it would vaporize him.

"She's staying with me at my place. They have no reason to bother her there."

Alice tapped her foot and continued to glare at him. "I suppose Bella could stay there too," she finally conceded after thinking about it.

"I want to stay with Edward!" Bella blurted out.

"Fine!" Alice threw her hands up in the air. "Can I get anyone a latte with their orders tonight?"

I looked at Bella who was blushing like mad. "Are you sure?" Please, please, please say you're sure. With Bella there, a safe house wouldn't be bad. It wouldn't be any worse than the hospital at least, and it had satellite. Plus there would be no Dr. Doesn't-think-his-crap-stinks there.

"Of course. I refuse to be sequestered in a house with Mr. and Mrs. Moan-and-Groan over there. I have to keep my music to near deafening whenever they're here."

"Great!" I smiled at her with a goofy grin, and she smiled back at me. This was going to be perfect. I almost forgot we were hiding out from people who wanted me dead.

"Wait, what about my test?" Bella's smiled turned to worry.

"Bella, your life is more important that your test," Alice said. Bella's bottom lip began to quake. "Oh sweetie, we'll find a way for you to take it. I promise." Alice ran to Bella and hugged her. Goodbye, agent Whitlock. Hello, sappy female. "We'll even celebrate afterwards just like I told you."

"Thanks, Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you." Bella squeezed her back. Alice went back into agent mode again and started barking out orders. She sent someone to my house to pack some things and meet us back at the Bureau. Rosalie and Bella were ordered to go pack. Emmett was on the phone setting up the logistics of the transport, the personnel, and opening up the safe house. I'd been on the other end of an operation like this before, and it was nice just to get to sit back and watch. I glanced out the window and didn't see anything except Bureau cars littering the parking lot. If anyone was around when I got here, they'd have been scared off by now.

I put my gun away and let myself relax a little. Alice shouted something about Bella packing alone and went running into her room. I was the only one with nothing to do. I started picking out some of Bella's movies to take with us, and then I realized I wouldn't have anything to read or listen to at the safe house. I decided to peek my head in Bella's room and tell her to bring plenty of books and music.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the scene before me. Bella and Alice were obviously arguing. Alice was holding up some slinky lacy blue nighty as Bella had her arms crossed over her chest and a fist full of panties in one hand.

"Oh hey, Edward. I was just trying to help Bella pack. What do you think about this? Do you think she should bring it?" Alice asked with a devious look on her face.

"I uh.. " I immediately started picturing Bella wearing that thing. Then I started picturing Bella not wearing that thing, and then I started picturing what I would like to do to her once she took that thing off. "I – um – books. Can you just bring some books?" I said with my eyes still popping out of the sockets, my heart beating faster, and sweat forming on my brow. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had this sort of a physical reaction to a woman. Not even a woman – just the thought of a woman, specifically Bella, wearing that. What was happening to me? I closed the door as Alice giggled, and I heard Bella groan in humiliation. I rested my back on the wall of the hallway and tried to get a hold of myself.

Okay, so I was obviously physically attracted to Bella. What man wouldn't be? Her eyes, her hair, her body, her perky… I couldn't act on those impulses though. I wouldn't risk losing her, and I would definitely screw things up if I tried to screw her. She was out of my league anyway. I felt lucky she was even willing to spend time with me. I was selfish and moody by nature. I was also arrogant and inflexible in my opinions. One day, if fate smiled on me, I'd find a woman who was good for me, but Bella was too good.

I would do my best to be what she needed – a good friend, a big brother, a confidant. I would try and make sure she got to experience some of the same care and loving concern she so generously gave to others. When a man who truly deserved her made her his, I would be happy for and celebrate with her. Thinking about Bella happy and in love make me sick to my stomach, but this wasn't about me. She deserved to be happy.

**A/N: What is that? The sound of progress? Edward and Bella moving in together? Hmmmm. I'm not ashamed of being a review whore. I want them. I admit it. I want a lot of them. I want you to give it to me. Did that sound dirty? It wasn't supposed to. Oops. **

**Since I didn't reply to any reviews last time (though I read and loved them all – I was at work most of the time and ff is blocked there because of all the porn you guys read) so I will send you a teaser this time. And because you're pretty. **

**See you in a couple of days. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back! Some of you are confused by the fact that Edward studies human nature for a living but can't read Bella at all. That's totally canon people! Read the book! (Thanks to profmom for pointing this out to me, because I totally did it on purpose). **

**AccioBourbon is writing a pretty great story called Inconceivable. Check it out in my favs. **

**Twike and Profmom72 are betarrific. Daisy is my ficwife. Everwondering is my idol. **

**Voting is open for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest. Go vote NOW!**

Good Enough Chapter 11

We all climbed into the Expedition with Alice and one of the other agents. Rosalie and I both had to give up our car keys so that our vehicles could be driven to the Bureau later. I could tell it was as difficult for her as it was for me, and we shared a look of understanding. It would have given me hope that we could at least be amicable if she hadn't flipped me off two seconds later.

Emmett and Rosalie sat in the back seat, and the rest of us were immediately assaulted with giggles and slurping noises coming from there.

"For the love, Emmett, you're technically on a case right now," I snarled.

"Shut up, I'm doing some investigating," he chuckled and Rosalie let out an uncharacteristic squeal.

"Oh, God, I'm in hell." Bella bent over and buried her head in her hands. I rubbed her on the back and tried to assure her that it would all be over soon. We were quickly shuttled to the parking garage at headquarters, where we rendezvoused with three other identical vehicles. Bella, Alice, and I got out and were ushered quickly into one of the other Expeditions, while Emmett and Rosalie stayed in the original one to continue their "investigation." We were joined by two other field agents, Yorkie and Crowley.

We'd been in the garage for less than a minute total when the caravan pulled out and sped down the road. The lead car drove us aimlessly around the city for about twenty minutes, and then each SUV turned a different direction. We took I-90 toward Tri Cities, but then traveled back on hwy 18 to I-5, and then headed south to Tacoma finally heading to the safe house.

We were driven around for a little while longer and finally pulled into a middle class suburban neighborhood full of three-bedroom, two- baths that all looked exactly the same. It was the perfect place to hide.

Crowley pulled into the garage and as soon as the door closed, it was as if the entire vehicle breathed a collective sigh of relief. We unloaded the bags and made our way inside the house. It was nothing fancy. It was tastefully but not extravagantly furnished. Bella took the master bedroom at my insistence, and I settled into the one across the hall. We hadn't spoken much since the awkward exchange in her bedroom, and I couldn't help feeling like she was avoiding me.

After we put away our bags, Alice had us meet in the living room to go over the specifics of our stay here.

"Okay, listen up. No phone calls out unless it's cleared through me and on a secure phone. You may use this phone to call me, McCarty, Yorkie, Crowley, Blunck, and Keown." She set a cell phone down on the table, took a quick breath, and kept going. "Their numbers are programmed in. If you need anything, the agent on duty here will get it for you. You don't leave here. Ever. This is going to be harder than it sounds, but if you don't follow my rules I'll kill you myself. There are emergency buttons on the alarm keypads by the front door and the master bedroom. If you hit those, the Calvary will be here in minutes. Edward, I'm serious. You may not take your own protection seriously, but you're not the only one to worry about now."

I tried to swallow the awful sense of guilt that washed over me, but I couldn't shake it. I glanced over at Bella who looked back at me. As if she could read my emotions perfectly, she reached over and put a comforting hand on mine. Alice was still yammering on about following orders, but I noticed her eyes dart to our hands. There was a quick break in her tough stance, and a smile flashed on her face almost too quick for anyone to notice. I didn't care. I needed Bella to tell me she was going to be alright. I needed her touch to assure me that my stupidity would not result in her getting hurt or worse.

Everything about her was slowly drawing me in. Her scent, her eyes, her sarcasm, her honesty, and her compassion sang to me. I tried to plug my ears, but I couldn't keep her out. She was like the free credit report dot com song. No matter how quickly I changed the channel, one glance at her, and I was a prisoner.

"Come on, friend. We need to go to bed, it's almost four a.m." Bella moved her hand from mine and slapped me on the knee snapping me out of my thoughts. Alice had finished talking to us and was giving more instructions to Crowley.

Bella told Alice goodnight and that we were going to bed. The adrenaline had finally worn off and as soon as Bella mentioned bed, I began to feel just how hard I'd pushed myself. I'd stood but suddenly fell back onto the couch. I put my hand on my forehead trying to get the room to stop spinning.

Bella was at my side in an instant. "Edward? Edward, are you okay? Somebody get him some water."

"I think I just over did it again. I felt really weak and dizzy for a second."

Crowley handed me a bottle of water, and I drank it. "Okay, I think I can make it to the bed now," I said.

Bella held my arm as I walked slowly to my bedroom and sat on the bed. For the second time today she helped me as I unstrapped my holster and handed it to her. She unlaced my shoes and then rummaged around in my bag until she found me some basketball shorts. She handed them to me and then helped me pull my shirt up over my head. If only I'd been wearing boxers, I could have just taken off my pants and gone to bed, but I was suddenly embarrassed about my lifestyle choice.

"Thank you, Bella. I think I can handle it from here."

"No problem. Just yell for me if you're in pain or if you need anything." She bent down and kissed my forehead, and I felt her warmth encompass me.

"Bella, do you want to sleep here tonight with me? I mean if it would help you feel safer."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea tonight, friend." She looked sad again, and I prayed I wasn't the reason for that look. I fell asleep with a dull ache in my chest that had nothing to do with my injuries.

I woke with a start to screaming coming from the next room.

"I hate that stupid pixie, damn that mother. . ." the words were followed by a string of profanities that I couldn't imagine Bella's mouth being capable of forming. I grabbed my gun and went running toward the sound of her voice. It was already morning. Was someone attacking her? I met Crowley in the hall who also had his gun out.

"On three," he said. "One… two… three!" I swung the door open and we both darted in to the room guns ready. Bella looked shocked at first, but after she realized who it was, and that we didn't intend to kill her, she continued to scream and curse Alice.

"Bella love, please stop screaming," I tried to say soothingly.

"She took out all my clothes! That stupid little meddling son of a…"

"What do you mean she took all your clothes?" I asked.

"She took my sweats, my jeans, my hoodie! They're all gone. The only things I have to wear are skirts, blouses, and stuff that looks like I'm going to a club not under house arrest."

"That sounds like Alice," I nodded. "Once we went on vacation after she and Jasper had only been married for a few months, and she accidently forgot to grab his suitcase. They had to buy him all new clothes under her supervision."

"I'm going to kill her!" Bella seethed. God, she's hot when she's mad.

"Don't bother. She'll never admit she was wrong, and if you try and argue about it, she'll end up making you feel like you did something to her and need to apologize."

Bella pouted and kept throwing clothes out of her bag in disgust. I couldn't help but wonder if that little blue number made it in there. "Hmm mmm," Crowley cleared his throat. "I think we better give the woman some privacy."

I conceded, but I didn't like the way he clearly assumed he knew what Bella needed. I knew her. I knew she needed privacy. He didn't have to tell me.

I went to take a shower and wanted to throw a fit myself when I had to sit down and rest again afterwards. I wasn't in pain, not much at least. I just felt weak. When I finally made it out of the bedroom, I had to stifle a laugh when I saw Bella sitting at the kitchen table with her study materials out. She was wearing a short black skirt and a sequined green tank top. She saw my smirk and gave me a dirty look. I went back to my bedroom and brought her the one thing I thought might possibly cheer her up.

"Here, I had this in my bag. You can use it if you want." I tossed my hooded sweatshirt at her and she caught it against her chest. She held it up, looked at it, and then brought it to her face to smell it.

"I don't stink, Bella." I was slightly offended.

"No, it smells like you. I like it. Thanks, buddy." She smiled at me, and I was just happy she wasn't still cursing. She pulled it over her head and looked utterly ridiculous. It was so big on her that when she stood up it covered most of her skirt.

"I like that look," I winked at her. She twirled around before sitting back down laughing.

"I made coffee, and there are donuts on the counter, friend. Do FBI agents eat like cops? If you guys eat like my dad, I'm in trouble. I don't need my thighs getting any bigger than they already are."

"You're perfect, Bella, and no – we don't eat like cops. We prefer cinnamon rolls instead of donuts. I wonder what Bozo bought these things."

Bella laughed as I gave my donut a dirty look.

"I'm pretty sure we can eat whatever you put on the grocery list. You see at the Federal Bureau of Investigations we strive to protect the sanctity of the American Way including traditional gender roles. It will only be American of you to cook for me and whatever agents are on duty every night." I gave her a flirtatious grin so she'd know I was kidding.

She rolled up her notepad and swatted me with it. "Hey, no domestic violence!" I held my hands up. "I'll have to call the authorities." By this time she was laughing hard.

"What about Alice? How does she fit in to your patriarchal hierarchy?"

"Oh, she's definitely the man in that relationship," I said with a straight face causing Bella to laugh even harder.

I was on my A game for the rest of the day. When she tried to study I would get bored and start singing, "The Arm bone's connected to the elbow bone," and so on. When she told me to shut up, I'd claim I was trying to help her study anatomy, which made her laugh.

She offered me $10 if I could lick my elbow, and in the end she laughed and gave me the money just for the joy of watching me try. We had staring contests, and I learned that Bella was possibly the most stubborn person in the world. She would have tears running down her face as she clutched the fabric of the couch, but she refused to blink. She finally won by cheating. She started licking her lips seductively causing me to choke and thus blink. I said it didn't count, but she just ran around the living room shouting, "Victory!"

That night she ended up cooking her specialty – grilled cheese and tomato soup. We'd had a fun day despite the hit that had most likely been ordered on my life. As we ate, Bella told me more about why she decided to become a doctor.

"I got selected to go on this trip in 9th grade. It was through an organization that tried to expose high school students to poverty and suffering so they'd be motivated to do something about it as they get older. It worked on me," she said and took another bite of her sandwich.

"How so?" I asked. I was desperate to learn all I could about her. I usually had stacks of files to go through, minds to examine, psyches to study. For now, Bella was my only subject.

"I got selected to go to Eastern Europe. I traveled through the Balkan States, and during one part of our trip, we hiked down to a village that wasn't readily accessible by the road. I met this family there. The kids were all sick due to some sort of radiation poisoning. The dad had one leg and was on crutches. The mom cried because she didn't have any food to serve us. Their lives were hard, but the longer I talked to them, the more I realized they weren't bitter or angry. A couple of my friends and I hiked back up to our van and got all of our snacks and candy and brought them back to the family. They were so grateful. That's the best I've ever felt in my life. If a few snacks meant so much to them, imagine how they would have felt if I could have kept his leg from needing to be amputated or given the kids the medicine they needed. I want to be able to do that for people."

Part of me was in awe of how beautiful her sentiment was, and part of me felt sorry that she was so naïve.

"Yeah, but this isn't Romania. People here aren't going to be grateful you kept them from having their leg amputated; they're going to be angry you kept them from getting a disability check. I bet even that guy in Romania can make more money begging now than he ever could have with two legs."

"It was Bulgaria, and why are you so cynical?" She looked at me with disgust.

"Listen Bella, I've seen the worst this world has to offer in the way of human nature, and I can tell you one thing – most people deserve what they've got coming to them. You might feel sorry for people, but don't. The person you feel sorry for today will be guarding the next Auschwitz tomorrow." I hated the way I sounded. I don't think I'd ever been that brutally honest about my contempt for people in general before.

"You talk about human nature like it's some sort of curse, but I have to believe people are intrinsically good. Even the cruelest person still has the capability to love his mother or hold the door open for a stranger. There's good in everyone – sometimes you just have to dig for it."

"I'll be honest, Bella. Until I met you – I'd pretty much given up on believing there were any good people left in the world. I still think you're a little naïve, but you've given me hope."

"I'm not sure if I should feel sorry for you, friend, or thank you for the compliment." She reached over, squeezed my arm, and smiled at me.

Thankfully we changed the subject to something lighter, but I still appreciated the fact that I felt comfortable enough with Bella to share my true feelings with her. I didn't want to feel so jaded or have such low expectations of humanity, but I was afraid I was beyond repair. Bella might not share my thoughts on the matter, but she didn't make me feel like a monster for thinking them.

**A/N: It's a lot of pressure having to write these funny author's notes. There was a key shift in this chapter. Edward just got schooled by Bella – she's teaching him what it means to be good. I'm really freaking deep – you just don't realize it because I'm so freaking funny too. **

**I've noticed a trend. If I offer teasers, I get less reviews. THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE! So obviously you guys are too smart for my manipulations. Let's try something else. Pick up a string and swing it in front of your eyes. There, good. Now I'm going to count backwards from five. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. When I snap my fingers, you will open your eyes, hit the review button, and gush on and on about how wonderful this story is. AND for the next three days, any time you read the word Jacob in fan fiction, you will howl like a wolf for thirty seconds. **

***snap***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only hang out with good looking people, so I have it on good authority that this story has the best looking readers around. Jacob. Thanks for your continued help and support. You're all adorable. **

**One of my favorite fan fic friends is named Lucy. She has an accent. I can't wait to meet her in real life. I generally believe I am the funniest person I know, but I think she could give me a run for my money. (Lucy – that was the nicest compliment I have ever given anyone in the history of the world). Jacob.**

**Thanks to Twike, Profmom, and Everwondering. I'll remember you when I make it big. **

**Daisy xoxoxoxo**

**This chapter's a big one. Proceed with caution. Jacob.**

Controlled Burn Chapter 12

I woke up late the next morning. It was practically afternoon already. My body must have needed the rest. I didn't bother changing out of what I slept in, and my hair was flying every which way. I needed coffee to help me think straight.

I stumbled into the kitchen heading straight for the coffee pot. Bella and Crowley were sitting at the kitchen table. He was telling her a story, and she seemed enraptured with it. She was turned toward him, leaning forward, and resting one elbow on the table. Her mouth was hanging open as he talked.

"Morning," I interrupted.

"Hey," they both said without even looking up at me. Crowley just kept talking, and Bella just kept listening. I didn't like the look on either of their faces.

I got my coffee and sat at the table across from Bella. I watched her watch Crowley. He was going on and on about how he single handedly took down a terrorist plot at the Space Needle last summer. I wondered what Emmett would have to say about Crowley's story. If I remembered correctly Crowley came close to getting us all killed. I couldn't stand the guy then, but right now I despised him.

"Hey Crowley, your shift is almost over. Shouldn't you be working on your logs?" I asked.

"Oh wow, look at the time. I guess it goes by quickly when you're having fun." He smiled at Bella.

I saw her glance over at me quickly, and then turned back to Crowley. "It was fun. We'll have to do it again," she smiled. What was she doing? Crowley was going to completely misread that look she was giving him.

"I've got the front half of the house tonight. I'll be back around midnight if you want to find me in the entry way and talk some more."

"I'd like that," Bella said still holding his gaze.

I was about to be sick. Of all the people Bella could do this with, why did she have to pick Tyler Crowley? He was arrogant, obnoxious, and he irritated me. There was no way he was good enough for my Bella. She was everything he wasn't – smart, beautiful, kind, humble. She deserved someone who recognized how wonderful she was. From what I could tell, all Crowley recognized was that she was wearing an incredibly tight shirt and that she was willing to listen to him go on and on about nothing. She was probably the first woman in a long time who listened to him for that long.

That's when it hit me. Bella was someone who gave constantly. Her entire life had been about other people – making sure they're happy. It was time someone did something for her.

Bella and Crowley made goo goo eyes at each other for a few more seconds, before Crowley went back to his post.

"Nice hair," she giggled when she finally looked at me.

"You like it?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"It's interesting." She reached up and tried to tame it for me, but we both knew it was impossible.

"Would you like something for breakfast… err lunch now I guess?"

"You only have a couple more days to study. Why don't you let me make you something?"

"Are you sure?" She looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "What happened to traditional gender roles?"

"Exactly my point – you should be treated like a princess." I tried to show with my expression that I was completely serious. She blushed and looked away.

"Why don't you go take it easy on the couch, and I'll make us some sandwiches," I suggested.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Edward?"

I shooed her off to the living room and got to work on the sandwiches. I liked the sound of that – my Edward. Maybe… No. I wouldn't let myself go there. As fond as I'd grown of Bella, it just wouldn't work. It couldn't work. I would just be setting both of us up for pain and disappointment.

Before I brought Bella her lunch, I made a couple of phone calls to Alice and Emmett. I usually knew just the right things to say to get what I wanted from Alice. She was all for my first idea, but refused to reassign Crowley or request that he be transferred to Alaska. Oh well, it was worth asking. Emmett agreed to my plan immediately for only a small price and went on to describe more of his and Rose's sexcapades to me. He was doing me a huge favor, so I didn't want to be rude and cut him off or hang up on him, but the conversation was painful to endure.

With my plans in place, I brought Bella her lunch. She was reclining on the couch with her face in a book. She sat up to eat, and I sat down next to her. She rubbed the back of her neck like she felt sore, so I motioned for her to turn around. I massaged her shoulders, and she rewarded me with some appreciative moans and a comment about my strong hands. Oh yeah. I was that good.

Bella continued studying, and I continued studying her. I would bring her a glass of water or coffee every once in a while, offer to go over flash cards with her, or just give her peace and quiet when she needed it.

That afternoon Emmett stopped by with a bag of Bella's clothes. As sad as I was to say goodbye to the skirts, she really wasn't comfortable.

"Emmett! Thank you! How did you know I was dying here?" she squealed when she opened the bag and then ran to hug Emmett.

"Edward called me and offered to let me borrow his boat next month if I brought these to you," he laughed and hugged her back.

"Thank you, friend!" She hugged me, but I noticed it wasn't as enthusiastic as Emmett's hug. She bolted out of the room with the bag to go change. Emmett and I talked for a few minutes, and I gave him more instructions for Friday night along with the lists I'd made.

I continued pampering Bella, and I didn't fail to notice that she didn't bother to hang out with Crowley when his shift started. She was perfectly happy watching movies with me.

The next morning I brought her breakfast in bed, but she was already sitting on top of the comforter studying.

"Come in," she answered as I knocked on her door.

I walked in carrying the eggs, toast, and bacon I'd prepared with a little help from agent Keown. "Good morning, Dr. Swan. I have some breakfast for you."

Bella dropped her papers she was holding and clapped in excitement. "Oh my goodness, I've always wanted someone to bring me breakfast in bed! How did you know?"

"Bella, I told you I work for the FBI. I know a lot about you." I winked and Bella giggled. I set the tray in front of her and sat down next to her on the bed. She sighed happily as she took a bite of bacon. I watched her eating and had the urge to touch her. Before I could tell myself not to, I reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Bell looked over at me. I met her gaze and smiled. Bella let out another sigh, but this time she looked frustrated. She put the food down and turned her body so she was facing me on the bed.

"Edward, why are you doing all this? I don't understand," she asked, her voice almost pleading.

"I'm doing this because you deserve it. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known, and you do so much for everyone else that you deserve to be taken care of for a change."

"Pshaw. I don't know about most amazing." She rolled her eyes but was smiling again. I loved that she had that look on her face because of me.

"Don't sell yourself short Bella. You have no idea how beautiful and smart and even sexy you are."

Bella turned back around and started eating. She was clearly embarrassed by my words, but I didn't care. They were the truth, and I liked it when she turned that shade of perfect pink. She finished eating, leaned back, and put her head on my shoulder. We sat there on her bed for a long time talking about this crazy predicament we were in.

"It's crazy that one day I was minding my own business working in the hospital and doing everything possible to avoid Dr. Newton, and now I'm here with you hiding out from some killers."

"I'm so sorry I got you into this mess," I groaned.

"Are you kidding! This whole thing is totally awesome! How many people get to say they spent their vacation in an FBI safe house? I'm going to have much more interesting stories to tell at parties now."

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh Bella, you never say what I expect, and it's my job to know what to expect from people."

Operation Spoil Bella was in full effect for the rest of the day. I made her stop studying at dinner time and convinced her to watch TV and relax before going to bed early. Alice arranged for an agent to pick her up and take her to her test in the morning.

I woke up that morning at five and couldn't go back to sleep. I made coffee and beat some eggs to scramble. Then I thought eggs might be too heavy so I made another batch of just egg whites. Finally, I worried that all the protein might be in the yolks, so I made a third batch of eggs with four whites and two yolks. Bella could choose which would make the best brain food. I cut up a cantaloupe for her, and then I paced around the kitchen wondering if she should be awake yet. Finally at six I went in to her room and woke her up. She was sleeping face down on her pillow and I thought I could see the smallest puddle of drool. She was so adorable that I hated to wake her.

"Bella love, it's time to get up. You have to take your test," I gently shook her shoulder.

"WHAT? WHAT TIME IS IT? DID I OVERSLEEP?" she panicked.

"It's six. I wasn't sure what time you wanted up."

"Eeeeedwarrrrrrrd! How long do you think it takes me to get ready? I could have gotten at least another hour of sleep!"

Was she serious? It took ME that long to get ready. I mean I did have incredible hair that required more time than most, but still. Alice needed at least two hours. Could Bella get any cooler?

"I'm sorry. I'm just anxious about the test. I made you breakfast. Do you want it in bed?" I sat down on the bed and scratched her back gently.

"No, I'll get up. Just keep doing that for a minute."

I smiled. I loved doing anything that made Bella feel good. She finally got up, and I pulled her by the hand into the kitchen, sat her down at the table, and served her breakfast. She was astonished at my explanation of the various egg offerings. I was astonished when she ate all three.

After she ate, she took a shower and got dressed. My breath hitched in my throat when she came out of her room wearing my sweatshirt. She had her own with her now, but she still chose to wear mine. My heart swelled, and I felt like she was taking a part of me with her on this important day.

It was only 6:50 by the time she was completely ready. We sat on the couch and there was nervous tension in the air. She got out her flashcards but threw them down a few minutes later.

We continued to sit there as the minutes slowly passed by. I kept shaking my leg, and she kept putting her hand on my knee so I would stop annoying her.

"Edward, geez, I think you're more nervous than I am," she groaned finally.

"I can't help it. You've worked so hard for this, and you deserve to do well. I know you'll do well." I think I was starting to hyperventilate a little bit.

"Calm down. I'll be fine. I'm ready for this."

"Yeah, and if you don't do well, you can just retake it."

Bella glared at me. Oops. "I mean of course you'll do well. I'm an idiot." I dropped my head into my hands.

"I'll die if I don't get a high score. It's already bad enough having my dad telling me I don't need to do this, and my mom trying to convince me to go into herbology instead. I have to prove them wrong. I need to prove them wrong."

"Bella Swan," I tilted her chin toward me to look her in the eyes, "You were born for this. Do you understand me? You are meant to be a doctor, and you will be a good one. Don't believe anyone who tells you anything else."

Bella's eyes filled with tears, and she just shook her head in acceptance of my words. I hated the people who made her feel anything less than admired for her dreams. I only wished I were some sort of artist or writer or poet so I could try to show her just how spectacular she truly was.

Finally, Alice and Agent Duntley arrived to transport her to the test. I could hear Bella already griping about what Alice did with her clothes as they climbed in car. Poor Bella was in for a losing fight.

Alice planned to stay with Bella all day to ensure her safety. She made arrangements for them to monitor Bella from inside the test center. I laughed when I thought about how seriously the students would take the no cheating rules with the FBI present.

Thankfully I had plenty to do in the hours Bella would be gone, or I would have gone crazy worrying about her and how she was doing on the test.

Emmett arrived with the supplies, and we unloaded everything from his jeep and started setting up. Since we couldn't go out to celebrate her test being over, I decided to bring the celebration in. Emmett got candles, table clothes, white Christmas lights, and even some pictures of the Italian countryside to hang up around the room. After he went home to get Rosalie that afternoon, they would stop and pick up the food from Lombardo's. All we needed was a wait staff, but after Bella's little encounter with Crowley, I decided we could just serve ourselves.

I worked most of the day to make everything perfect, and I baked my mom's brownies for dessert. Jasper would be impressed. I was pretty sure no FBI safe house had ever been transformed into a replica of Lombardo's, but it looked pretty amazing by the time we got done setting up. I just hoped Bella loved this surprise as much as I thought she would.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper arrived with the food around five. Bella would be back any minute. I was excited and nervous to see her. I didn't know what I'd do if she felt the test had gone badly. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing her disappointed.

She and Alice pulled into the garage right on schedule. Bella came walking into the house and froze. "What's all this?" she asked in awe.

"We promised we'd go to Lombardo's to celebrate," I said. "This was as close as I could get to keeping my promise."

We had another one of those moments when we stared at each other for a little too long, until Rosalie barked, "Good grief Bella, tell us how the test went."

"Oh that," she looked down at the ground and frowned. My heart stopped. "I think I did really well!" She looked up and her eyes were happy.

We all let out the breath we'd been holding. Rosalie punched her then grabbed her and hugged her. Emmett hugged her next, followed by Jasper. It was my turn in the receiving line, and I whispered in her ear as I hugged her, "I knew you'd make me proud, Dr. Swan."

When I let go of her, Bella wiped a few stray tears off her face and smiled at me. "Come on, let's enjoy our evening." I took her by the hand ready to lead her into the dining room, but Alice stopped me.

The rest of us were all dressed up fairly nice, so Alice insisted that Bella go with her into the bedroom and change into something she deemed appropriate for the occasion. Bella rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. She was learning not to bet against Alice.

The rest of us sat at the table and waited… and waited… and waited. What happened to my Bella that only took a few minutes to get ready? Did she not realize I was stuck in an enclosed place with Rosalie and had nowhere to run?

Finally, we heard the bedroom door open. Jasper, always the Southern gentleman suck up, stood when the ladies entered the room. I didn't want to seem like a douche, so I stood too. I nearly fell down and fainted when I saw Bella. She wore a blue dress that hit just above the knee. It was sleeveless and had a tasteful v-neck. Her hair was done up in a style that looked messy but elegant at the same time, and she was wearing make-up she didn't need. The vision before me literally took my breath away. I took a few steps closing the distance between us and held out my hand to her. She took it, and I led her to her chair. I pulled it out for her and she sat down. She blushed the entire time, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. Alice had outdone herself, and I could tell by the smug look on her face that she knew it.

"Doesn't she look pretty, Edward?" Alice asked.

I wasn't in the mood for her games, but I answered honestly, "She's breathtaking."

We passed the food around family style. Emmett and Alice took charge of most of the conversation. I spent most of my time staring at Bella. Rosalie glared at me and holding her knife like she planned to stab me. The thought that she might be working for James crossed my mind once or twice.

"Edward, why don't you make a toast?" Alice asked as Jasper filled our wine glasses.

"To Bella, the most selfless, flawless, and truly amazing woman I have ever known. May you have all the love and happiness you deserve," I toasted.

We raised our glasses and drank to Bella. She put her glass down, and looked at me in a way I hadn't noticed before. I immediately grew a lump in my throat and an ache in my chest. I didn't want her to look at me like that, but I wanted it too.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie when we're done eating?" Alice asked.

"Oh great," Rosalie complained, "We're going to end up watching one of Bella's FBI movies again aren't we? The only thing worse than watching an FBI movie with Bella, is going to be watching an FBI movie with Bella and a bunch of FBI agents."

"So those are your movies?" I eyed Bella suspiciously. Her face looked like a fire engine, and she ignored me suddenly becoming engrossed in her garlic bread.

"Are you kidding? Bella's had a thing for FBI agents since she was in junior high. There's nothing like a man wielding a loaded firearm to get her all hot and bothered," Rosalie chuckled.

"Well that explains a lot," Emmett winked at Bella, and everyone laughed, everyone but Bella that is.

"I need to get some air." She quickly ran out the back door onto the patio.

I followed her with my eyes and worried she wasn't feeling well or that the stress of the test and hiding out had been too much for her. When I turned back to the table, four pairs of eyes were glaring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Go after her, you idiot," Alice said.

"You really think I should?" I asked.

"Yes," the four of them all answered together.

I got up to join Bella outside. I walked out the door and noticed how clear the sky was. We were far enough out that you could see the stars without the glare of the city lights. My eyes finally found Bella. She was seated on the glider bench with her face buried in her hands. She was crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I sat beside her and started rubbing her back. "If the test didn't go well, you can take it again."

"It's not the test," she sobbed.

"What is it then, love?" I asked confused. I didn't want to see my Bella cry.

"It's you. You're confusing me. You've been sending me mixed signals since the day we met."

"I don't understand," I said.

"What is it, love? I just want you. You're so beautiful. You should be treated like a princess. You're the one good person I know. And that's just a few of the things you've said, not to mention all the hand holding and cuddling and the way you look at me on odd numbered days. But, every other day you're calling me your buddy and asking out sluts in coffee shops. You're making me crazy!"

She stood and walked to the edge of the patio turning her back to me. I stood there staring at her in shock. I had no idea Bella had been thinking of me like that or that I'd been leading her on. I could see it now. I must have confused her, because if I were honest, I'd been confusing myself too.

Now, standing here in the moonlight, with her wearing that dress and crying because she wanted me to make it clear if I wanted her or not, I felt that I owed her the truth.

"So you've got a thing for FBI agents?"

"Shut up," she replied.

"Bella," I pleaded and closed the distance between us. She turned toward me, and I moved one hand behind her neck pulling her closer. I took one last look into the only thing I ever wanted to see before I closed my eyes and met her lips with mine. She moved her hands to my neck eliminating the remaining distance between our bodies as she moved in tighter. Her lips were soft and sweet against mine, and she tasted like lasagna and merlot. I'd kissed women before, but it was never like this. It was never perfection. It was never everything I'd always wanted wrapped up in one moment that I never wanted to end. My head flooded with emotions my body filled with desire. There were no awkward nose bumps or timid testing of the waters. We worked perfectly in sync with one another, our movements more instinctual than premeditated.

I felt Bella sigh into my mouth. The sound was endearing and also enough to wake me up from my lust induced blunder.

I pulled back and gasped for air. Bella opened her eyes, bit her bottom lip, smiled.

She was looking at me like I'd hung the moon.

What had I done?

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm messing everything up. I shouldn't have done that." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

She opened her eyes and looked at me like I'd just ripped her heart out and pissed on it. She reached up her arms, shoved me hard out of her way, and ran inside.

"Wait! I'm sorry." In desperation I ran after her, but she'd already stormed off into her room and slammed the door. I felt something burning a hole in the back of my head and turned around slowly once again finding four pairs of eyes glaring at me like I'd just caught the fly ball that wasn't really out at Wrigley Field.

**A/N: OME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!! Will Edward fix it before Rose castrates him? There are only three chapters left after this and then an epilogue. I'll be sad to stop spending this time with you, but let's get fired up for my FOR THE LOVE OF JASPER CONTEST ONE SHOT!!! (sorry my parents were in Amway when I was a kid)! I'll be posting it soon. So go ahead and hit the Author Alert. I need you to do three things 1. Review this chapter so I can release you from your Jacob howling hypnosis – it's the only way to be free. 2. When I post my one shot read it and review it. 3. When the voting opens for that contest go back and vote for me. You might have guessed from my review begging that I'm performance oriented and competitive. I need to win this competition. I'm trying to write a story that's GOOD ENOUGH to win – but regardless – help me out. I love you. There I said it. I love you. Love is a verb. Do you love me too?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So most of the reviews all said something about wanting to hurt Edward last chapter. What can I say? He's dumb. **

**Profmom72 is a better writer than I am. Twike teaches grammar. Everwondering wrote a Mike/Jessica smut fic. I owe them all my love and affection. **

**Characters are not mine. **

Good Enough Chapter 13

I was torn between my need to try and fix the biggest mistake of my life and self preservation. I looked from Bella's door back to my friends, and when I saw Rosalie start to lunge for me, I dove for the bathroom door and locked myself inside.

"Bella, I'm coming in," I heard Alice say in the hallway. I listened as a door opened and closed.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" I heard Rosalie scream.

"Baby, no. We don't know what happened," Emmett pleaded. "Ow! Don't bite me!"

The rest of the conversation was garbled, and I didn't really care to listen anyway. I was a fool. Why did I have to ruin everything? Bella was the best thing to happen to me in a long time, and I'd probably lost her. If only I could get to her, I would make it right. I had to make it right.

A few minutes later, everything was eerily quiet. I considered sneaking out of the bathroom and trying to talk to Bella, but the look in Rosalie's eyes was the stuff nightmares were made of.

Finally, there was a knock at the bathroom door. "It's Emmett, let me in."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Jasper hypnotized her or did some of his weird voodoo stuff on her. She won't hurt you right now."

I slowly opened the door and let Emmett inside locking it again behind him.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I screwed up. I kissed her." I hung my head in shame.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Wow, I could have sworn she would have liked that."

"I think she did," I said. "It's just the whole thing was a mistake. It can't be like that with Bella. I'll hurt her. I'll change my mind. I'll make her as messed up as I am. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to her."

"Did you tell her that?" Emmett asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Not all of it. I just said I was sorry for kissing her."

Emmett bitch slapped me across the face. "Ow!" I rubbed my cheek. "What was that for?"

"Edward, the only girl you've managed not to screw things up with for longer than three days is Alice, and she's been in a relationship since you met her. You say you're looking for the one, and from what I can see Bella IS THE ONLY ONE willing to possibly tolerate your sorry ass."

"That's just it. She does that for everyone. She gives them what they need without thinking of herself. Loving Bella would be the most selfish thing I could ever do. I would be the luckiest man in the world, and she would end up miserable."

"So you made that decision for the two of you, without even giving her a choice in the matter?" I'd never seen Emmett look so disappointed in me before.

"I don't deserve her, Emmett. She's too good." There it was – the truth. I had nothing to offer Bella and everything to gain.

"You're right, but for some reason she wants you anyway. You love her, don't you? I mean if you don't love her than by all means it's better to hurt her now than to keep playing mind games with her, but if you love her…"

"I do." I admitted it to Emmett and finally admitted it to myself. I was in love with Bella. I wanted to be the one that made her happy. I wanted to be the one to give her everything she deserved. I wanted to kiss her like that every day.

"Then you have to give her the choice. She knows you're an ass. She told me so herself."

"But what if I hurt her?" I asked. I needed Emmett to tell me I wasn't going to hurt her.

"You will," he said. That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. "We all hurt the people we love, but they keep on loving us. That's what it's all about my friend. Lord knows it's going to hurt when Rosalie cock blocks me for the next century after I refused to let her cut you, but I'm going to love her anyway."

"Emmett McCarty – FBI Agent slash love expert," I shook my head in amazement.

"Yeah, I don't understand why people are always surprised to find out I double majored in pre-law and English Lit. I don't know why I can't have the ability to kill a man with my bare hands and still enjoy Jane Austen."

"How am I going to get in there to talk to her?"

We both jumped when someone banged on the door. I hid behind Emmett expecting a knife wielding Rosalie to come through any second. "Open up, it's Whitlock."

I made Emmett open the door while I continued to cower behind him.

Alice shoved her way into the bathroom and kept trying to get to me to talk, but I kept running around Emmett. I was pretty sure she could be almost as lethal as Rose.

"WILL YOU STOP!" she cried. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I stopped but stood as far away as possible. I considered standing in the shower where I could close the door and put another barrier between us.

"I just have one question for you." Alice's look wasn't exactly friendly, but it didn't seem like she hated me either. "Do you love her?"

I shook my head yes.

"Then I am going to trust you to fix this. Come on, Emmett, we're going to leave them alone. I don't think Jasper can keep Rosalie calm much longer."

"Please don't hurt her any more than you already have." Alice put her hands on both of my shoulders and begged me with her eyes.

"I know, Alice, I know."

They left, and I didn't come out of the bathroom until I heard the front door close. I might be trained to use lethal force, but I was also trained to know how people might react in any given situation. Rosalie was not to be underestimated.

I walked into the hallway and put my ear on Bella's door. I could still hear her muffled sobs. I slowly turned the door knob, and what I saw broke my heart. Bella was lying diagonally across the bed with her head on one arm. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

The only thing I wanted was to be able to take away her pain, to make her smile, to know that I made her happy.

Then I had an epiphany, a paradigm shift, or maybe I just finally pulled my head out of my ass. I found my reason to get up every day. Bella's purpose in life was to make people feel better and to take away their pain. She said the happiest she'd ever been was when she was helping those people in Slovakia or wherever it was. She was happy when she made others feel good.

Over the past three days I had been secluded in a subpar living environment. My life was in danger from a wealthy sociopath who had probably paid generously to make sure I wouldn't speak. I'd sat around watching Bella study. I had waited on her, tried to make her laugh, and put her needs before my own. It had been the happiest three days of my entire life.

If Bella was put on the earth to help sick people heal, then I was put on the earth to make Bella happy. Bella was good because she loved everyone. The only good thing about me was that I loved Bella. My love for her made me good. I didn't deserve her, but I would spend the rest of my life trying to.

"Bella, please, I'm sorry. Can we talk?" I sat down next to her running my hand up and down her back.

"Go away," she cried.

"I can't. I have to talk to you, and I'm also being held here by the United States Government."

"I hope they find you and kill you," she spat without looking up. I was pretty sure she didn't mean it.

"Well lucky for you, if they fail, Rosalie knows where I'm at now."

"I hate you," she mumbled into her arm.

"I hate myself for making you cry, love." I tried to brush her hair away from her face so I could see her eyes. Suddenly she sat up. I tried not to gasp at how terrible she looked. The black smudges all over her face, red swollen cheeks, and puffy eyes were almost scary, but she was still beautiful.

"Why are you torturing me? Stop calling me love. You don't love me!"

"I was wrong Bella. I do love you. I was afraid to love you."

"No you don't! You just feel bad for making me cry. I don't need a pity date." She started to stand, and I was afraid she would run off without listening to me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in front of me. She tried to push me off, but I refused to let go.

"Bella, listen to me. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you before I even went into surgery. It scares me because I know I don't deserve you. Just look at Rosalie. Things do not end well when I date. I don't want to hurt you like I've hurt other women."

"You already hurt me," she cried looking me in the eye for the first time.

"I know," I held her gaze no matter how badly I wanted to hang my head in shame. I felt my eyes moisten, but this was too important to worry about being embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I'm selfish and arrogant, and I don't trust people. I'm not a good person, Bella, but I want to be good. More than anything I want to be good for you." I let go of my hold on her.

"You're a good person." I could tell she meant it. My chest ached. Here I was begging her to forgive me for causing her pain, and she was already concerned about my own self-loathing.

"I'm not without you. I never could be without you. Please, Bella, I need to love you," I pleaded.

"Edward, you played with my emotions. I don't know how I can trust you not to hurt me."

There was a crash of thunder outside and I could hear the rain start to hit the window. I listened to it for a few seconds and then answered honestly, "You can't."

"I just think – I don't know. We need to slow down. An hour ago you said it was a mistake to kiss me, and now you're begging me to love you. I think we both need to take some time apart to really think about what we really want."

I nodded in acceptance and looked down in shame. I'd made a mess of everything and probably just lost the only thing that mattered to me.

"Oh, screw it." She launched herself at me attacking my face with rough kisses and pushing me back onto the bed.

"Bella, wait!" She was making it very difficult to talk. "I thought you said we needed time."

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?" she groaned. I'd just promised to spend my life making her happy, so I wasn't going to argue with her.

She positioned her body on top of me with her right knee between both of mine and was careful not to hurt me as she continued her assault on my face. She was kissing, licking, moaning, and biting. Her hands were moving all over my body, and I could barely keep up. Maybe Bella wasn't such a good girl.

If I thought our first kiss was perfection, it's only because I didn't have this one to compare it to. There was heat coursing through my body, and it was too much and not enough all at the same time. I was on the verge of losing control when there was another loud clap of thunder, and then the lights went out. Bella froze. "What was that?" she asked.

"I'm sure it was just the storm," I answered.

"Oh, okay," she shrugged and started kissing me again.

"Bella," I said between kisses trying to catch my breath. "I better go check in with Yorkie and see if he needs help with the electricity." The house had a backup generator that should have come on by now. Something in the back of my mind told me to be cautious, but I ignored it and reasoned that it was just a weather related problem.

"Mmm mmm," she argued. "I need you here." She was working on my neck at that moment, and if I didn't go now, I'd never find the strength.

"Bella…" I rolled us on to our sides. "I'll be right back," I said and kissed her again. She whimpered, and I nearly gave in, but without electricity, the emergency panel wouldn't work.

I kissed her again and said, "I'll even leave my gun on for you when I come back."

She rolled all the way onto her back with her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Hurry," she breathed.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I jumped up and scurried to the back of the house trying to find Yorkie. I was just about to open the backdoor and look outside, when I heard glass breaking and a blood curdling scream coming from Bella's room.

**A/N Why do you think Bella's screaming? Huh. OK so can we all forgive Edward now? Daisy says I can't kill Edward at the end, but I say I can do what I want. Whose side are you on, mine or Daisy's? Most votes wins. XOXO Staceygirl. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well you're still here. I'm glad. Daisy insisted on stopping in to say something. Catch you after the chapter.**

**Hello there voters! This is Daisy, writing to thank you so much for voting to keep Edward alive. I'm happy to report that you've picked me over my ficwife in a landslide victory. (despite profmom and jennde's attempts to rile me up) Your vote means the world to me and poor Cluelessward, whose life truly depended on it. I vow to use my power as ficwife to help ensure his survival, by penalty of marriage counseling and/or a trial separation, which I'm sure jb would like to avoid if possible. Thanks again and keep on reviewing! :-) - daisy3853**

**Characters are not mine and I guess I can't kill any of them, but I might write an alternate ending to fulfill my morbid desire. **

Good Enough Chapter 14

I sprinted back to the bedroom. The first thing I saw was Bella cowering on the floor next to the bed. With a quick intake of breath, my hand went immediately to my gun, and my eyes moved to what terrified her. Bent over through the broken window was Crowley with blood draining through the hole in his head. I swallowed the vomit that made its way up my throat and ran to Bella. I grabbed her trembling arm and pulled her to her feet. I stood in front of her hoping to block her from whatever might be coming next.

I realized I hadn't really taken the threat to my life seriously. I'd always been like that, feeling invincible like nothing could touch me. Now I knew that mistake might cost me everything, but I didn't have time to brood on my shortcomings.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here," I said to Bella. We weren't safe with the window and the door in here and not knowing what direction the threat would come from. I started to move, but Bella's feet remained glued to the floor. "Bella, we've got to go." I wanted to look her in the eyes and reassure her, but I didn't want to chance looking away from the door even for a second. With another tug, Bella finally started to walk with me. I kept her directly behind me holding on to her with one hand and on to my gun with the other.

I tried to lead her as far away from Crowley's body as I could, but the pool of blood had spread so far we were forced to walk through it. "Just keep looking at me, Bella," I whispered as our feet stuck to the carpet like gum on asphalt. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins and my heart beat rapidly in contrast to my desperate attempt to remain quiet and hidden. The weakness that had been plaguing me was gone, and my only purpose was keeping Bella safe. The cell phone was on the kitchen counter, and I knew it was our only hope. Once we were in the hallway, I shut the bedroom door behind us quietly.

I quickly checked the bathroom. It was clear. There was a linen closet in the hall with two cupboards, one on top and one on bottom. "Bella, take the towels out of here and put them in the shower," I whispered. She looked at me like I was crazy and I worried her breathing was so shallow that she might faint, but she found the strength to follow my directions. We were completely exposed standing in the hallway, so I stood with my gun ready watching the entrance to the hallway. Once the bottom cupboard was empty, I told Bella to crawl inside.

"I'm not leaving you," she whimpered. "Please don't leave me."

"Shhh, Bella. I have to get to the cell phone. Please just get in. If I don't come back in five minutes…"

"You have to come back!" she said too loudly.

I shushed her and motioned for her to get in. Reluctantly she crawled inside. She had to raise her knees up to her chest and still barely fit. She was crying and trembling. Every few seconds a muffled sob would escape her lips, and I begged her to be quiet. I shut the door hiding her the best I could.

I slowly crept down the hallway grasping my gun tightly and desperately trying to keep my hand from shaking. I'd been through field training, though it had been of little use to me in my position. I tried to rely on what I'd learned before, but felt inadequate to face whatever danger was lurking here. There was no sign of anyone. As I slipped into the foyer, I could see the abandoned phone lying on the counter from where I stood. The house appeared as empty as it had earlier, and I briefly wondered if Yorkie was in the same state as Crowley. I kept my back flat against the wall and strained to hear the slightest sound signifying there was danger near. I made it to the kitchen and quickly jetted out to grab the cell phone. I hid myself on the floor behind the island in the middle and pushed two. Nothing happened, the phone was black. It was then that I noticed the battery was missing. Help wasn't coming. The irony of finally finding the love of my life on the day of my death wasn't lost on me.

I closed my eyes trying to force out a plan of escape as possibilities raced through my head. I didn't know how many of them there were, but it was clear now that they were inside the house. If I surrendered myself now, would they kill me and leave without finding Bella? It wasn't even a question of whether or not I would do that if it meant saving to her. She was all that mattered at this moment.

The information I had so far was not giving me hope. I didn't hear a shot. Unless it was well hidden by the thunder, the assailant probably had a silencer. They threw Crowley's body through Bella's bedroom window, so they'd been outside. They took the battery out of the cell phone, so they'd been inside. They'd obviously taken care of the electricity and the back up generator. They could have easily opened the bedroom door and killed us while we were distracted, but they didn't. All the signs pointed to one thing, whoever was doing this was playing some sort of a sick game. I had no doubt they didn't expect me to leave this house alive, but it looked like they weren't planning for my demise to be quick and painless.

In the pantry was a hidden gun cache. I stood and quickly opened the pantry door. I slipped two extra clips into my back pockets and an extra 9mm into the back of my pants. I grabbed a knife and stuck it in my pocket. I turned around slowly hoping to sneak through the house and catch whoever was here by surprise. Instead, I saw a red light trained directly on my forehead shining through the dim room. I could just make out the smirk of Laurent Capps leaning against the doorway. I could have sworn he was happy to see me.

"Why don't you go ahead and put that little wanker down?" he said in his obnoxious British accent.

I set my Glock down on the kitchen counter, and held out my hands where he could see them. I'd seen his picture a few times while going through files. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. From what I knew of him, he could be reasoned with, and even more importantly he could be bought. He didn't fit the profile of what had happened here tonight. He wasn't one to play games.

"I've got him," he called over his shoulder. Of course he wasn't alone. I saw her fire red hair illuminated by a flash of lightning before I saw her face. Victoria Wike. I'd been studying her almost as long as I'd been studying James. They got together a few years ago, and had some sort of bizarre lust/sex/sadistic/hired henchmen relationship. Well, in this case I guess it was more like a hired wench. The last intel we'd received was that she and James had split, and Victoria fled to Italy trying to evade the authorities. Victoria was pure evil. If James didn't have a conscience, she was Satan herself. She liked to torture her victims and dismember their bodies while they were still alive. I couldn't think of a more horrifying scenario than having Victoria here in this house. There was no bargaining with her. She found joy in watching her victims suffer.

I prayed that Bella would remain hidden. Thoughts of Bella made my palms grow cold with sweat, and I had to purposely focus on making my knees stop shaking.

"Laurent, go find his little bitch. She's here somewhere." Victoria smiled at me seductively. "I'm going to enjoy this. James didn't mention you were so pretty."

"Yeah, well it was dark when I met him," I answered her. I was going back and forth in my mind what the best course of action would be. I could try and make sure this ended quickly. I could grab the gun behind my back, forcing Victoria have to go ahead and shoot me. That would leave Bella at their sick mercy though. I could wait until they found Bella, try to kill Bella myself quickly to save her from the pain and torture Victoria was sure to inflict, and hope Victoria killed me quickly too. Or I could just wait and hope that we could somehow find a way to escape or overpower them. Maybe they would turn the lights back on, and I could make it to the emergency panel. I didn't know if I could find the strength to actually shoot Bella, but it would be easier than watching her writhe in pain before she died anyway.

I felt a sob creeping up my throat, but I couldn't let Victoria see the terror that was gripping me. It would only fuel her further. She would get off on any type of emotion or weakness. A response was exactly what she wanted.

Yorkie walked in the backdoor with some sort of camping lantern illuminating the room. I glared at him any all my muscles screamed at me to attack. I could hide my fear and horror, but I couldn't hide my hatred for him. My questions about how Victoria found us were answered. He was the reason I would never get the chance to feel Bella's body close to mine. I'd never see her in a white dress. I'd never get to make a speech at our fiftieth wedding anniversary party telling her that even though she was wrinkly and wearing a diaper, she was as beautiful as the day we met. I'd never wanted to murder anyone as much as I wanted to murder him.

"I took care of Crowley and the generator. I'm done here." He threw the keys to the house and the Expedition down on the counter.

"Yorkie, you've been fabulous. I couldn't have done this without you," Victoria gushed.

"Yeah, well you made it worth my while. I've got a plane to catch." He turned and started to walk toward the front door, when Victoria raised the gun in her hand and shot him in the back of the head. His body flew forward and hit the ground face first with a loud thud. At least someone was getting what they deserved here tonight.

I heard Bella's muffled cries coming from the hallway, and my eyes darted that direction. It sounded like there was a struggle and even though my body was telling me to move, to help her, to rescue her, I remained stoic. I forced myself to steady my breathing and was thankful Victoria couldn't my erratic heart rate as it threatened to beat out of my chest.

A few seconds later, Laurent came dragging Bella back into the room. He had one arm around her waist holding her back against his side, and one hand twisted in her long hair keeping her from moving her head. He took heavy steps as she struggled against him. He was cursing under his breath as she made the journey difficult for him. I forced myself to look away. The anguish and fear on Bella's sobbing face was more than I could handle. She kept falling to the ground like she was struggling not to faint, but Laurent kept jerking her roughly upright. When they were finally in the room with us, he threw her at me. I reached out my arms and caught her quickly pulling her to my side and breathing in her scent for what was probably the last time.

"Just do whatever they say and try not to show how scared you are," I whispered in her ear. I didn't think Victoria could hear me, so I quickly added, "I love you." I needed to say it. I needed to make sure she knew it.

Victoria watched our exchange with a gleeful look in her eye. "So sorry to interrupt your little love fest earlier. That voyeur Crowley was watching through the window. You should really close the blinds next time. You don't have to thank me for stopping him."

So much for trying to hide how important Bella was to me from Victoria. Now was my chance. I could easily move my arm to my back, get the gun, and save Bella from suffering at Victoria's hands. It was the truly loving thing to do for her. My fingers twitched, but I couldn't make myself move. I was such a damn coward that I couldn't do this one thing for her. I couldn't watch what Victoria would do to her, but I couldn't keep her from it either.

Victoria stalked toward us, and instinctively I moved Bella behind me trying to shield her from what was coming next. I could hear Bella's muffled whimpers, but once again I returned my face to stoic. Victoria stepped directly in front of me holding her gun against my groin with one hand and raking her nails up and down my chest with her other. Leaning up, she licked a line from my jaw to my ear. Holding my vomit down again, I stood as still as humanly possible. I heard Bella gasp at Victoria's actions. I gripped her wrist tighter trying to communicate for her to be quiet.

"Tie her up," Victoria directed Laurent. He moved quickly grabbing Bella by the arm as she shrieked and jerked her past me. He slammed her roughly into a dining room chair and proceeded to tie her wrists in front of her. A low growl radiated in my chest causing Victoria to chuckle.

"Why are you doing this? Please don't do this!" Bella screamed.

I tried to communicate to her with my eyes to shut up. Her pleading would only make it worse, and it was all my fault for being too much of a coward to stop it. Self-hatred consumed me, and with every ragged breath I prayed for this to be over. Victoria put one hand flat on my chest and started to push me backwards until I hit the wall with my back. Damn it. I knew Victoria. I knew how her mind worked. I knew her physical capabilities. I knew there was nothing I could do. Physically she could over power me. Maybe, if there were just one of them, I'd have a chance, but with two it was pointless.

Her hand once again made its way down my chest and kept going past my belt and onto my jeans. "Oh, Mr. Cullen. It seems you've got something hard down there," she purred reaching into my pocket and pulling out the knife I'd taken from the kitchen. "I'll do the chopping tonight, dear." She flung the knife haphazardly toward Bella who screamed as it sliced her arm open.

All of the air whooshed out of my lungs, and I fell to my knees at the sight of her blood. I no longer had the strength to stand. Once again I was disgusted at my own weakness. Slowly I raised my eyes to Victoria's face. Her eyes danced in excitement at my display, and a broad smile appeared on her lips.

"Laurent, baby, come watch my boy for a minute." I was still on my knees, and Laurent pointed his gun directly at my forehead watching me for any sign of me trying to fight him off. Fortunately we both knew what Victoria would do to him if he killed me before she was ready.

Victoria grabbed Bella by the hair and pulled, raising her face up. She slapped her across the face hard, and Bella cried out. "I can only imagine the screaming she'd be doing right now if we hadn't interrupted. Sorry about that, Agent Cullen," Victoria mocked. I forced myself to be numb. My emotions were crying out for release, but I silenced them and imagined walking through a meadow on a sunny day with Bella.

She pulled her hair again harder and drug her out of the chair onto the floor. "Please! Stop! No! Help me, Edward!" Bella sobbed in quick breaths. A tear fell slowly down my cheek. I was too weak to save her.

"Do you love her, Agent Cullen?" Victoria asked.

"No, she's just my nurse and a good lay," I answered stoically coming quickly out the meadow. My true feelings for Bella would fuel her further. What I didn't calculate was the look on Bella's face when I said it. She looked hurt, angry, and then hopeless, like she believed me. She must understand why I said it. How could she have such little faith in me?

"Liar," Victoria laughed and stepped on Bella's wrist. I could hear the bones crunching underneath the weight of her foot. Bella was just crying now, and the sight was more than I could bear. Before I could retreat into my mind again, sobs erupted from my chest and found their way out of my mouth causing Victoria to laugh harder. She raised her gun quickly before I could process what was happening and shot Bella in the leg.

"No!" I cried out wishing the bullet had hit me instead. Bella yelped in pain, and then thankfully fainted. If her mind and body could help escape what was coming, it would make the next few minutes much less excruciating. Instead of picturing myself with Bella, I pictured myself killing Victoria, punching her bloodied face over and over, ripping her apart limb from limb.

Victoria looked down and wasn't happy to see Bella lying unconscious. She kicked her hard in the face once. I closed my eyes trying to hide and praying for death to take us.

"Open you eyes, Agent Cullen," she seethed. I obeyed, but looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I made out Emmett's form peeking around the corner with his rifle in hand. The adrenaline started pulsing even harder through my veins. I made eye contact and quickly looked away not wanting to betray anything to Victoria. Everything changed. There was hope. There was a chance that I could feel Bella in my arms again. I could tell her I loved her over and over and over again until she was tired of hearing it. That was worth fighting for. I would fight for it or die trying.

I glanced up and saw that Laurent's eyes were also trained on Victoria. I watched her and waited until she looked away from me so I could look back to Emmett. She bent down to examine Bella, and I quickly looked for Emmett. He motioned for me to take Laurent and pointed at his gun and then at Victoria. He held up three fingers, then two, then one… I took my fist and slammed Laurent's hand against the wall behind me causing him to drop his gun. I lunged at him bringing us to the ground with me on top of him. I grabbed his shoulders and beat his head against the ground until he was unconscious. Simultaneously, a shot rang out from Emmett's gun. Emmett never missed.

With Laurent immobilized, I scrambled to grab the gun from my waistband. Victoria lay on the ground next to Bella, but she was still conscious. It felt like slow motion as I watched her lift her body up until she was on her knees, raise her hand with the gun still in it, and aim it at Bella's face. Shots rang out from both me and Emmett. He shot her once in the back, and I emptied my entire clip into her. I continued to pull the trigger over and over until I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder. "Bella needs you," he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

My gun fell from my hands to the ground, and I ran to Bella pulling her into my arms.

"Alice is already on the way, and she radioed for backup and an ambulance. She started driving back when she couldn't reach you, Crowley, or Yorkie on the phone, and then the techies alerted her that the electric was out," Emmett informed me.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"Rosalie insisted I bring her back to check on Bella. She was worried."

I could barely remember what happened earlier that night. Kissing Bella seemed like a beautiful dream I'd had before this nightmare started. I stroked the hair out of her face and prayed she would wake up soon.

"Do you think there are more of them here?" Emmett asked looking around the room, the gun still in his hand.

"No, that's not the way Darnell works. He wouldn't send more than two at a time."

"That's what I thought. I saw what happed to Crowley when I swept the perimeter. Looks like Yorkie met a similar fate."

"Yeah, but he deserved it. That bastard turned us over to James," I seethed wishing I could have killed Yorkie myself. "Where's Rose?" I asked.

"I've got her hiding under blankets in the back of my jeep. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her."

"I understand completely." Emmett's words rang in my head. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her. God, I'd been so selfish. I realized now that it wasn't going to stop. I was alive, but my life was over. James would never let me testify, and if I managed to stay alive long enough, then he'd want revenge. Bella would never be safe with me. Every minute she spent with me was a death wish.

**A/N: Whew. I'm not kidding when I tell you I've been labeled by some as a comedic genius. I would never give that title to myself, but I wear it proudly. I apologize therefore, that this chapter was not funny. Believe me it hurts me more than it hurts you. **

**I really appreciate all but one of the reviews I've gotten for this story, and it's always fun to make new fan fic friends. Oh speaking of friends. I was doing this activity with some kids the other day and they had to move to a different spot if they agreed or disagreed. One of the questions in the curriculum was "It is dangerous to talk to people you don't know on the internet?" I had to chuckle at that one. I suspect a few of you may be dangerous – I won't name names (InsaneGrizzlies) though. **

**Thanks as always to Profmom and Twike. And and extra special thanks to Everwondering who helped me with this chapter. She writes a mean action sequence. Best I've read fan fic or otherwise. **

**Oh yeah, could you please review? See, I'm just asking nicely this time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well here we are. At the last chapter of this little story. Thank you for joining me as we see dumbward evolve into slightlylessdumbward. You guys have been the coolest readers in the history of the world. More news at the end. Oh and I plan to write an epilogue soon. **

**Thanks to Twike and Profmom for betaing. Thanks to Everwondering for validating me. Thanks to Daisy for being my love. **

**Characters are not mine. **

Good Enough Chapter 15

By the time we got to the hospital, Bella still hadn't regained consciousness. She was bruised up and had an entrance and exit wound from Victoria's bullet, but her vitals were good. She was obviously still in shock, and her body couldn't cope with the combination of emotional and physical torture she'd endured.

I refused to leave her side even for a second. I was fine. The worst I'd received was some of Victoria's nasty slobber and having to smell her rancid breath. I was the reason for this entire mess, and I was the only person to walk out of that house on two legs.

Alice had been drowning in a flurry of activity. She was up against a wall trying to explain the breech on the safe house, account for all the dead bodies, and make sure Bella and I stayed well guarded at the hospital. Now James was sure to be twice as pissed off at me. I'd put him in jail and killed his little witch. I was a dead man walking.

When Alice finally had a spare moment, she came and stood next me as I stroked Bella's hand. "So did you two get a chance to work things out?"

"Yes and no," I answered.

"What does that mean? I was hoping you were together now."

"We talked and everything was pretty much perfect, but it still can't happen." The despair in my voice was enough to make Alice wrap her arms around me.

"Why not, Edward? You obviously love each other."

"Alice, I don't think I'm going to survive this. You know James almost as well as I do. He's not going to stop. If I do testify, he'll get revenge. The best thing for Bella is to get as far away as from me as possible and never look back." I ran my fingers through Bella's hair and tried to memorize every detail of her face. The memory of her would get me through whatever darkness I'd be walking into.

"No…" Alice started to argue, but I interrupted her.

"I've been selfish my entire life. I used my intellect and my family's money to get what I wanted. Being able to read people gives me the power to manipulate them. You warned me over and over that the way I treated women would come back to haunt me, and it has Alice. I decided none of those girls were good enough for me, but I finally figured out that it was me. I wasn't good enough. She made me want to change that. Bella is my life now, but we can't be together." My voice cracked as I said the words.

Alice had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know. I see what you mean, and a part of me thinks we need to keep her as far away from this mess as possible. The other part of me still thinks you need to let her make that choice."

"But I can't! I know what she'll choose, and I can't live through that again. The things they did to her, Alice. You didn't hear her crying out begging me to save her, and all I could do was stand there and watch. I considered shooting her myself to save her from the torture, but I couldn't even do that. I'm too weak, Alice. I'm too weak to risk putting her through that again. There isn't a choice here." Alice started crying harder and hugged me tightly. She nodded in acceptance of my decision, and we both knew it was the only way.

I continued to watch my angel's face and thanked God for the short time I'd had with her. I noticed Alice and Emmett talking in corner a few minutes later. I could barely make out that Alice was relaying the conversation we'd just had to Emmett. He let out a string of profanities and punched the wall on his way out of the room leaving a hole in the plaster there. Emmett and Alice were losing Bella too. This was going to kill all of us.

Alice informed me that they were sending a doctor in to examine her again. She had some pretty bad bruising on her face where Victoria kicked her, and they wanted to do an x-ray. When Newton walked in the door, I lost it.

"He's not getting anywhere near her," I growled.

"He's just going to check her wounds," Alice said trying to calm me down.

"Get the hell out of here!" I started toward him aggressively.

"I'm just doing my job," he squeaked while backing up nervously.

"You're job is to stay away from her!" I swung a sharp right hook making contact with his nose. I could feel it break under my knuckles. It felt good to hit that imbecile.

Emmett had come back into the room and grabbed me before I could hit him again.

"Get him out of here. The doctor needs a doctor now." Alice glared at me, and one of the other agents lead Dr. Doesn't-Even-Know-How-To-Take-a-Punch out of the room.

"Can you just call my dad?" I suggested while rubbing my aching hand.

"That was not cool," Alice snarled at me.

"No, Edward, that was freakin' awesome!" Emmett chuckled. "Maybe you're not such a pansy after all."

I gave him a death look, and he stopped laughing.

My dad came down and examined Bella. He said she could be released the next day if she woke up by then. That meant she would be going to another safe house – a safe house without me. I had screwed up her life in so many ways. She had been my salvation, and I her damnation.

My dad put a supportive hand on my shoulder, and I tried to borrow some of his strength. My mind was made up. I wouldn't show the same weakness of mind I had earlier. I wouldn't let her get hurt again.

I was exhausted physically and mentally, and eventually I dozed off in a chair next to Bella's bed still refusing to let go of her hand. I hated to waste any of the minutes I had left with her. I'm not sure if it was hours or minutes, but I woke up to Bella squeezing my hand.

"Hey." I sat up quickly.

"Hey," she smiled weakly. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, love, I'm fine. Emmett came back and saved us. Victoria's dead, and I imagine Laurent has quite a headache right now." I raised her unbroken hand to my lips and kissed it. "You're pretty banged up, but they said you can leave in the morning. You've been unconscious for a long time."

"I had the most awful dream. I dreamed you were telling Alice that I was just your nurse and then you left me. I was afraid you wouldn't be here when I woke up."

"I'm here, Bella."

"Edward, please don't leave me," she cried. My throat constricted in my chest, and I thought my heart might burst from the pain. She knew. She knew I had to go. I loved her so much that I couldn't stay with her.

"Shhh, don't cry, my love." I wiped the tears off her cheek and felt salty tears start to sting my own eyes. I bent down over her and kissed her cheeks making my way to her mouth. The kiss we shared was soft and gentle but urgent. We both knew this was a goodbye.

"Bella…" I started to tell her why it had to be this way when Alice came bounding into the room.

"Ijustgotthecall! He'sdead!" Alice spewed while bouncing through the doorway.

"Alice, slow down."

"All these years we've been trying to put him out of commission and all it took was one Sureno, a homemade knife, and two minutes to accomplish it!" Alice continued while still bouncing around the room like a kangaroo on crack.

"Alice, stop!" I grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her still. "What are you talking about?"

"James is dead. Somebody killed him in lock up. You're free!"

All the air left my lungs and I couldn't form a coherent thought or sentence.

"Edward!" Bella and Alice said in unison. My mind was spinning. If this were true there would be no need to testify, no need for revenge, and no need to lose the only thing I wanted!

"You and Bella are safe," Alice grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"We're safe!" I yelled and grabbed Alice in a hug picking her up off the ground. Then I remembered the girl of my dreams lying in the bed and literally dropped Alice on her butt. Unable to wipe the smile off my face, I started kissing her all over. "I love you. I love you so much. I'm never letting you go. I'm going to marry you. I'm going to make babies with you. I'm going to grow old with you. I'm going to do this over and over and over and over," I said between kisses.

Bella just giggled. All of her grogginess and sadness had evaporated with the good news. "I love you too," she said between kisses.

Emmett and Rosalie came rushing into the room as Alice stood up rubbing her sore behind. "I just heard!" Emmett roared grabbing me up into a big hug. I laughed feeling caught up in the moment. He let me go and moved onto Bella who was now attempting to sit up . Rosalie had been standing behind him and reached out to me like she wanted to hug with a nervous smile on her face. I checked her hands for weapons, and when I saw that she was clean, I hugged her. I was more than a little surprised when she squeezed my ass, but I was too happy to care.

Bella and Rosalie cried and hugged awkwardly since Bella's leg was immobile. They were acting pretty girly which caused Emmett and me to look at each other and cringe.

"This is so great," Alice clapped. "Everybody has somebody. Everybody gets to be happy and in love and alive. I wish Jasper were here. This little love fest is making me horny. When I get home I'm going to ride that cowboy like…."

"Alice!" Emmett and I both covered our ears in disgust.

I focused all my attention back on Bella. She was bruised and swollen, but she was still the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I noticed she had some dried blood or dirt or something on her neck. "Here let me help you with something." I grabbed a Kleenex, dipped it in her ice water, and dabbed at the spot. "You've got a little something on your skin." Then I had an idea.

"Okay, everybody out! Bella needs her rest. Alice, go home and find Jasper and have your way with him. Emmett, I'm sure you don't need any direction in that department. I mean it, everybody out!"

I shooed them out the door, turned around, and looked at Bella. "Lay down, I'll be right back." Bella made a pouty face that I wanted to kiss, but I was on a mission.

I ran down the hall as quick as my tired legs would carry me. I found Jake, tapped him on the shoulder, and told him what I needed.

"Sure, sure" he answered me. My eyes nearly popped out of my head, but before I could ask him why he was no longer mute, he walked off to get what I needed.

I'd only been gone a few minutes, when I wheeled the cart back into Bella's room. "What are you doing?" she giggled when she saw me.

I grinned at her hoping I looked more alluring than goofy and answered, "You're filthy, and I'm giving you a sponge bath."

**A/N: Waaaa. That was the end. Well for now. But waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I'm going to miss you guys. I love spending this time with you and I love your reviews. And I love you. **

**Now – click review and tell me you love me too, or my heart will break and I won't be able to write the epilogue. **

**NEXT – click on my profile and go to my new one shot – Unspoken. Its for the For the Love of Jasper Contest. If you don't love Jazzy that much I have two suggestions. **

**Erase the picture of Jackson with the ugly hair from your mind and replace it with Taylor Kitsch. **

**If that still doesn't work for you then just pretend Jasper is Edward in this story and you'll be fine. **

**Now please please read it and then vote for me to win later. I need to win or I'll die. Right? I love being dramatic. **

**I'll be posting the epilogue along with a NEW multi chaptered comedy in week or so. Until then…. REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's the end of the story. I'm sad. I'll miss you if you don't come with me. **

**Thanks also to my army of Betas Daisy, Profmom, and Twike. Everwondering validates me. **

**Goodbye, Dumbward. We love you.**

**Characters are not mine. **

Good Enough Epilogue

This time I was 79% sure I did everything right. I have been in love with Bella Swan for around a year. After a month of acting a complete douche, I finally realized that she was the woman of my dreams. She was like the air I breathed and everything I've ever wanted wrapped up in one beautiful package just for me. I sat on the park bench waiting for the signal from Emmett. Tonight, hopefully, (I'd learned not be too confident) Bella would agree to be my wife. It might be the eleventh time I'd tried proposing, but for some reason I really thought this time she might finally say yes.

I could tell by the way Bella treated me, when we were together, that she adored me as much as I did her. When I looked at her I saw my present and my future and my everything. The thought of her turned me into a mushy girl that made me want to buy kittens and read to preschoolers. I finally realized Jasper wasn't a femme – he just loved Alice. Love makes you girly.

After nearly getting her killed, I didn't want her to leave my side for one second. I was a little obsessive. I see that now. Alice says I smothered Bella, but I didn't care. I almost lost her. After a near death experience and the hottest sponge bath any woman has ever received at the hands of an FBI agent, I figured Bella and I were pretty completely committed and inseparable.

That sponge bath was one of my favorite memories. Back when I was still innocent. Back when I thought relationships were easy. Back when I thought I understood women – or at least Bella. I caressed her body and she writhed under my touch. It was perfection. I thought there would be more to come. There wasn't.

11 months ago, I assumed we would move straight from the hospital together into my house. We would pick out china patterns and get married. I foolishly thought declaring our love for each other meant we were committed to spending every minute of our lives together from here on out. I was wrong.

When Bella got out of the hospital, she decided to move in with Alice and Jasper until she could find her own place. Rosalie had moved in with Emmett, and no one expected her to leave. Bella was shaken up about the whole getting shot and almost killed, so she didn't want to live alone. I was devastated and didn't understand why she wasn't planning to live with me. Then I realized she wanted a ring. Girls love diamonds. So I marched over to Bella's apartment where she was packing her things, pulled it out of my pocket, and said proudly, "Here, I got you this."

"Got me what?" For some reason she wasn't crying tears of joy. Maybe it was her time of the month.

"An engagement ring. I want you to marry me and move in with me."

"You're proposing while I'm sitting on my bedroom floor wearing sweats and going through all my crap?"

"I thought you wanted to marry me?" I said feeling confused and rejected.

"I thought you might not be a complete idiot after everything that happened," Bella rolled her eyes. "I love you, but that was the worst proposal in the history of the world. 'Here I got you this?' You think that was romantic? You think I want to spend the rest of my life with someone who doesn't even think I'm worth a nice dinner first?"

"I'll take you out tonight if that's what you want," I offered generously.

"GET OUT!"

"Bella, what's the matter?"

"I SAID GET OUT! CALL JASPER AND ASK HIM WHAT YOU DID!" I started backing toward the door, afraid that she might actually hurt me by the look on her face.

"So do you want to go out tonight?" At that, Bella slammed her bedroom door in my face. I was a glutton for punishment so I knocked softly. She cracked it open and glared at me. "I love you?" I said as sweetly as possible with the most dazzling look I could muster. Bella just growled again and slammed the door. I was pretty sure she didn't just break up with me, but I called Jasper just to make sure.

My life's purpose was to make Bella happy, so after Jasper explained to me that I was an insensitive jerk, I tried to fix things. I made reservations at her favorite restaurant, and asked Bella out on Thursday for Saturday dinner. Jasper explained to me that girls like you to make plans with them in advance. Jasper really wasn't so bad after all, and he made some damn good bread.

I picked Bella up at Alice's, and she was so beautiful I could barely stand up straight at the sight of her. We'd only been together a short time, and most of that time, one of us had been in the hospital or hiding from killers. This was our first real date. Jasper suggested it might be too soon for me to propose, but he didn't know everything. I was sure about the fact that I wanted to marry Bella Swan more than I was sure that gravity existed. She was it for me. I had no doubts. All other women ceased to exist, and I wanted her alone.

Her hair hung in loose curls free on her shoulders. I could tell by her shoes and lipstick that Alice had helped her to get ready. She smiled when she saw me, and I knew she'd forgiven me for my blunder at her apartment.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I whispered in her ear as I led her down the porch steps to my car. I stopped before opening her door to kiss her. She responded, and I felt like the king of the world. My Bella loved me.

We held hands all the way to the restaurant, and the way she kept glancing at me told me she wanted me as much as I wanted her. We hadn't had enough time alone together. Tonight would change everything.

We arrived at Lombardo's, and I helped Bella out of the car. Everything was perfect until we got inside. I went up to the hostess stand. The girl was young and attractive and seemed happy to see me.

"Can I help you with something?" she purred.

"Yes, two for Cullen," I said trying to be polite, but she was kind of grossing me out.

"I don't seem to have anything reserved under that name." The hostess winked at me.

"There must be some sort of mistake. I made reservations." I leaned into the podium trying to get a look at the book.

"Well, I'm sorry honey, I'd be happy to help you with something else." She leaned forward flashing her cleavage at me.

"Listen," I leaned forward and whispered so that Bella couldn't hear and smiled, so my facial expression didn't match my words. "I made reservations, and I would really appreciate you seeing if you can get us a table right away. My fiancée and I came here to eat, not to be propositioned. I would hate to let Mr. Lombardo know about your inappropriate behavior."

In the old days I might have decided this chick was my soul mate for a few days, but not anymore. Now I just wanted to enjoy an evening with my Bella.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen," the hostess seethed at me.

I turned around to offer my arm to Bella. She looked pissed off too. What was going on?

We sat down, and the hostess was very cold to Bella. I made a mental note to run her for warrants later, or call my friend at the police station and ask her to give the hostess a speeding ticket when she left here that night. Nobody puts Bella in a corner. Nobody.

I turned my full attention on the love of my life. The woman who was worshiping me with her eyes five minutes ago was now looking at me like I disgusted her.

"Edward, I don't want us to play games. I love you, and I want to be with you, but if you are going to keep falling in love with other women, then I'm not going to put myself through this," Bella said, and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I saw how you were looking at that hostess. You were flirting with her, and then you stared at her boobs. I'm so humiliated."

"Bella, no! I swear I wasn't. I was threatening to have her fired if she didn't stop acting inappropriate in front of my fiancée. You're the only woman in the world to me now," I took her hand and pleaded.

Bella looked skeptical for a second, but I continued to assure her that I loved her and wanted her, and eventually she relaxed. She dabbed at her eyes with her napkin and took a deep breath.

"Edward, why did you call me your fiancée?"

I figured that was as good a time as ever. I got down on one knee, pulled out the ring, and said, "Bella, will you be my wife?"

"Edward!" Bella groaned and buried her head in her hands. That wasn't exactly what I'd been hoping for.

"Bella? What's wrong, love?"

"Please get off the floor." She grumbled.

I got up and sat in my chair feeling like the wind had just been knocked out of my sails. Bella took a deep breath, and said, "This is our first official date, and I'm obviously still concerned that you'll change your mind again. You haven't met my parents. I don't know about Med school yet. I hardly think we are ready to get married."

"Oh," I said. Now I kind of wanted to cry. Stupid Jasper. I was turning into him.

Bella saw the look on my face, and tried to reassure me, "I mean, I hope that this turns into that… someday. I just think we need to spend more time together first."

"Okay," I shook my head in acceptance and sighed.

"Edward, I love you. I hope you know that." She squeezed my hand.

I reached over and took both her hands in both of mine. "Bella, I have no doubts that you are the only one for me now or ever. I promise you that. I'm sorry you don't trust my intentions, but I swear on my life that I will never change my mind about you again. I've never been more sure of anything. You're my entire existence. You're my life now. I promise to love you every single day of forever."

Bella scrunched up her face and looked at me skeptically.

"That was too much, wasn't it?" I said.

"Yeah, a little bit," she nodded. We both laughed, and then she kissed me, and I knew everything would work itself out. I just had to be patient.

Two months later, I called Bella to see if I could come over for a cuddle. She said yes, knowing how much I loved her and her bed and her in her bed. I accidentally got caught up in the comfiness and her smell, and I whispered, "Marry me," in her ear.

She whispered, "After you grow up," back in mine. I took that as progress.

I still say the next time I proposed shouldn't count. After months of waiting, Bella and I finally made love. I might have accidently asked her to marry me in the throws of ecstasy. It just kind of slipped out. Something like, "Oh baby, marry me now so you can do this to me every night." Bella didn't say yes to that one, and she didn't do that to me again for a good long while.

The one with the Jumbotron didn't technically count either. Alice managed to tackle Bella before she even saw it. I think Bella had an idea of what I did, but spared me from any further consequences after Rosalie kneed me. That woman had always had a strange fascination with my balls.

The worst one of all was probably when Bella and I made the drive to Forks to visit her dad. It was good to see Charlie again and not have to worry about any of those bloodsuckers. Bella and I had been together for nine months, and I wanted to do everything right. I had the ring in my pocket, and before the three of us went to dinner that night, I pulled Charlie aside and asked his permission to marry Bella. He asked me about my bank account and 401k, but after I told him about my diversified investment portfolio, he happily agreed to hand over his daughter in marriage.

We had just ordered desert at the lovely Italian place in Port Angeles, when I decided it was time. "Bella, I've loved you since the first day I saw you, and I will love until the day I die. You make me a better man, Bella. Please be my wife?"

Bella smiled, and there were tears in her eyes. Bella looked at her dad for approval. I understood exactly what she was doing. She had a strong need for her parent's approval, which she felt she'd never received. It was text book Psychoanalysis stuff.

"Go for it, baby," Charlie said smiling. "Edward here makes enough that you won't have to worry about becoming a doctor. He can support you both, and you can stay home with your kids."

Bella's face fell, and she looked at me. I shook my head yes, trying to get her to follow my lead and say the word. I think she must have taken it as me agreeing with Charlie, because the next thing we knew, Bella had left in my Volvo. Charlie had to call a deputy to pick us up, and I got taken back all the way to Seattle in a squad car. It took a lot of flowers and explaining for me to convince Bella that I supported her dream of becoming a doctor.

The other proposals were just spur of the moment things. I think Bella started to think it was funny, and found pleasure in telling me "not yet" over and over and over.

It had been almost 47 days since I last proposed. It was a new record for me. Bella and I had grown closer, and what I felt for her now was more than I would have thought possible the day we first declared ourselves.

I went to Alice for advice on how I should propose. I had spectacular ideas like parachuting in or standing on top of a two story building and threatening to jump if Bella didn't agree to marry me. She would hopefully say yes, but I would pretend to slip anyway. Bella would scream, but I would be attached to some sort of bungee cord. Alice slapped me on the head when I told her that idea. "You're an FBI analyst, not batman!"

Alice did agree with me that it was time. I even had a feeling Bella was ready. She'd been hinting here and there or saying little things in front of Alice about when she gets married. Part of me wanted to make her wait, to put her through the same torture she'd put me through, but that part of me was an idiot.

I spent a lot of time trying to set things up just right. I decided to send her on a scavenger hunt of the proposals that led us to this point, hoping she would find the whole situation humorous and not annoying. I convinced her to let me take her truck in for a tune-up and gave her my car. Late that afternoon, she arrived at my house and found a note on her front door telling her that she was going on an adventure, and to please go to the place of my first proposal to find her next clue.

I'd spoken with the new tenants of Bella's old apartment, and they agreed to let me rent the place for a few hours. Inside I covered the living room with flowers and candles.

I left Bella a note and a single rose.

_Bella, _

_Remember when you slammed the door in my face?_

_I love you, Edward_

Next, she was directed to Lombardo's. They had a table for her there with a glass of her favorite Pinot and another red rose.

The note read:

_Bella, _

_You didn't believe I could love only you forever. It was too much too soon._

_I'll always love you, Edward_

She went to Alice's house next. Our song was playing on the stereo, and rose petals led her to her bed. There were five Rose's there representing the five times I'd proposed in this spot. Under them were five notes.

_Bella, _

_I'm still sorry about that one time._

_Love, Edward_

_Bella, _

_I still want you to do that to me every night._

_Love, Edward_

_Bella, _

_Please don't be mad about that last note. _

_You're Beautiful and I love you, Edward_

_Bella, _

_I want you to feel how much I love you every night too._

_Love, Edward_

_Bella, _

_You have the most comfortable bed in the world. _

_Love, Edward _

Hopefully she was laughing when she left there. The directions told her to go to Forks. I could just imagine her swearing when she read that. At the bottom of the page was an arrow that told her to turn it over. I wrote "Gotcha" and instructed her to look in the trunk. There was a new stethoscope she'd been wanting, a rose, and a note inside.

_Dr. Swan, _

_If you break my heart tonight, I know a good doctor. _

_Your favorite patient, Edward_

Then she was directed to go back in the house and push play on the DVD player in the family room. The video of the Jumbotron incident played for her. Alice tackling her, my confused face, and Rosalie's attack all played, before I came on the screen and told her to look in the cabinet below the TV. There she found a rose and a note.

_Bella, _

_I might not be a smart man, but I do know what love is. _

_Love only you, Edward_

It wasn't that mushy, but it was hard trying to be Jasper.

Finally she was directed to the hospital. I was sure I must have proposed to her once or twice there. The GPS directed her to the nurses' station on "our floor." Jacob told her where to go from there, until she found her rose and a note.

_Bella, _

_What other man could say getting shot was the best thing that ever happened to him? I love you, and I'm glad we're not dead._

_Love you forever, Edward_

I stood nervously across the street at the park waiting for her. I'd never been so confident and terrified all at the same time. I saw her walk out the front door of the hospital. She didn't know I was watching her. She was my angel. She looked both ways and crossed the street walking towards me. I stood between the trees directly in front of her. The smile on her face when she saw me was my answer.

She started walking faster, and then she started jogging toward me. I walked toward her and she jumped up into my arms. I swung her around, and it was every bit as bad as the cheesiest chick flick.

I set her down and said, "Bella, I was hoping you'd want to be my wife."

"Sure, why not?" she laughed.

"Thank you," I breathed as relief swept over me.

She smiled at me like I'd hung the moon, and she was the only woman in the world for me. We kissed and it was perfect. She was perfect. We were perfect together.

"So how'd I do?" I finally asked when our lips parted.

"Eh, it was good enough," she shrugged.

The End.

**A/N: I really really wanted to end with this, but no one would let me:**

**I was about to kiss her again when I heard a loud bang, and her lifeless body slipped from my arms. **

**Thanks for reading – I had a lot of fun with this story. I'm working on a new story – which I will start posting NOW! It's called Controlled Burn, and it's about Bella who grows a ridiculous crush on her bff's much younger brother, Edward. Everything's legal I promise. I'm going for more comedy and less shooting this time. Find it in my profile. Also check out my Jasper contest fic. **

**Don't forget to review this one! All the good people do it. Are you good enough? **


End file.
